Another: The Call For Blood
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: An Assassin, freshly promoted to the rank of Master, gets sent to Yomiyama in 1998, and gets transferred into Class 3-3, where he gets swept up in a mystery which threatens not only his life, but those of his classmates. Can he survive? Triple crossover between RWBY/Another/Assassin's Creed. Rated M for...well, Another.
1. Umbrella

**A/N: Welcome to yet _another_ new fanfiction by yours truly! This time, I am trying something a little bit different: this crossover is going to be using not 1, not 2, but 3 fandoms! Those 3 fandoms are: RWBY (obviously), Another (Brilliant anime series, give it a watch), and Assassin's Creed (No idea why, it just came to me as an essential concept of this story.) This is just to help alleviate confusion, since FF only allows two fandoms in a crossover story. Another and RWBY will be the marked fandoms, but Assassin's Creed is a part of this story as well. To make it easier, think of this as my practice for the RWBY/Clannad/Sword Art Online crossover series I'll be doing in the future. Anyways, enough rambling. I present to you: Another: The Call For Blood. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ANOTHER: THE CALL FOR BLOOD**

 **Chapter 1- Umbrella**

 _Yomiyama, 1998_

"Sleeping on a futon, that's a killer!" Adam said, as he cracked his back. Taking a look at his watch, he sighed. "Why'd the Brotherhood arrange for me to join this school so soon after the year started? It's not as if I need to learn anything." he said, before he picked up his bracers. After a moment's contemplation, he smiled. "Best to be safe." he said, clipping the bracers onto his arms. "As an Assassin, never know when I'll need to." he said, before he started to get dressed. "Right…" he said, pulling his shirt on, then his jacket, before slinging his bag over his shoulder. "…Guess I'd better get going." he said, stepping out of his house and locking the door, before looking out over the town. _"I'm never making it to the school on time if I take the streets, especially since I don't know the city."_ he thought, before looking up. _"Fuck it, I need to if I'm going to make it."_ he continued, before looking down either side of the street. Smiling when he saw nobody, he fiddled with the mechanism on the underside of his right bracer, hidden under his jacket, then pointed his arm up. _"Going up!"_ Flicking his wrist, he shot a grappling hook out of the mechanism, which launched up onto a roof across the street, then immediately started to reel him in. Landing on the roof, he rolled to his feet, then immediately took off in a sprint, leaping from one rooftop to the next when necessary. Eventually, he reached the School in half the time he would have, where he saw the courtyard was full of students. Grinning slightly, he leapt off the roof into an alleyway, then exited, flawlessly blending in with the crowd of students who were entering through the school gates. Eventually, the bell rung for morning classes, and Adam ran to the Principal's office, as he had been instructed to.

After clearing up who he was, the Principal of the school showed him to his class: Class 3-3. "Mr. Kubodera, this boy has been transferred to the school, and since the other classrooms are full, he'll have to be placed in with yours." the Principal had said, clapping Adam slightly on the shoulder, before proceeding with explaining who Adam was. _"Get your fucking hand off me, you prick, before I cut it off."_ Adam thought, gritting his teeth, and flexing his wrist in preparation to activate his Hidden Blade, but before he could, the hand was gone from his shoulder. _"Thank fuck. Wankstain."_ he thought, before he swore he heard the Principal whisper to Kubodera, "I'm sorry.", before Kubodera nodded. "Very well. Now, Mr Robertson, I believe there is an empty seat up…there." the teacher said, pointing to an empty chair at the back of the class. Nodding, Adam bowed to the teachers (he had been taught respect, after all), before walking up to the specified table. As he approached, he could swear he saw a couple of the other class members shoot him dirty looks, especially the auburn-haired girl glaring at him from the front of the class. _"Let them glare. I don't care what people think of me."_ Adam thought, as he tossed his bag under his desk, and planked himself onto his chair. After the Principal left, the teacher returned to teaching the class.

* * *

Soon enough, the bell rang to signal the end of the class, and the students dispersed, but Adam stayed in the class, his gaze fixated on a desk at the far corner of the room. "Mr Robertson, are you coming?" Kubodera had asked him, but he had shook his head and said, "No. There's something I've got to do." he said, before the teacher nodded and left the room. As soon as Adam knew he was alone, he walked over to the desk that had caught his attention, and ran a hand over it, examining the weathered surface, before a voice from behind caught his attention. "You shouldn't be here." the voice said, causing him to turn and see the red-haired girl from earlier. Smiling, Adam said, "Well, I am, so…why shouldn't I be here, pray tell, Miss…?", pausing at the end when he realised he didn't know the girl's name. "Izumi Akazawa, the head of countermeasures for Class 3-3." she replied, before Adam's brow furrowed.

"Countermeasures? What countermeasures?" he asked, before the girl frowned. "Doesn't concern you, _Robertson._ " she spat, before she nodded to the desk he was examining. "Just…whoever you see sit at that desk…ignore them. Pretend they don't exist." she said, before she disappeared, and Adam looked back to the desk in surprise. Running a hand over the markings on the wood, he sighed, before he went to his desk, picked up his bag, then left the room. Immediately, he went to walk up the nearest flight of stairs, but he was surprised when he saw what was unmistakeably an umbrella fall in front of him. Kicking it away from him, he turned and looked up the stairs just in time to see a body fly towards him, which he reflexively caught. Looking at the body, he saw that a girl had fell into him. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at him. "You okay?" he asked, before the girl gasped, and pushed away from him. "You…Why did you do that?" she asked, before Adam scowled. "That's gratitude. Just saved your ass from death by impaling from a fucking umbrella…" he said, pointing to the umbrella that he kicked a few seconds ago, which had a sharp point on the top, "…And this is the thanks I get?" he continued, before the girl grabbed the umbrella up and glared at him. After a few seconds, she loosened up, and her eyes softened. "Thank you, I guess, but you shouldn't have saved me." she said, before she took off. "Huh. Okaaay…" Adam said to himself, before shrugging. "Fuck it, what do I care?" he said, before he saw the Principal walking towards him.

"Mr Robertson, I know you've only just got here, but I've heard that you don't seem to be following the rules set forth by your class." the Principal said, before Adam looked at him in confusion. "With all due respect, _Sir_ …" he said, making his distaste of the situation clear, before continuing, "…it's kinda hard to follow the rules of the class when no one actually looks at me without glaring like I'm a piece of crap on the bottom of their shoe." he said, before the Principal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'll have a chat with Miss Akazawa, who I believe you've met already. I suggest you go home early today, Mr Robertson. Right now, in fact." he said, before Adam nodded, and went to leave, but the Principal blocked him with an arm. "Mr Robertson, from now on, I suggest you take any advice you either have heard or will hear from the members of your class very seriously." the Principal said, before moving out of Adam's way. Scowling, Adam nodded, and exited the building, heading towards the school gates. Halfway across the courtyard, he came to a dead stop, turned on the spot, and looked up to the roof of the school, where he saw a girl with pitch-black hair and an eyepatch staring down at him. His eyes narrowing, he sighed in resignation, before leaving the grounds. Entering an alleyway, he launched the grappling hook he used that morning onto a roof, which reeled him up with it. After landing, he took off in a sprint, recalling his path to his house, which he eventually landed on the roof of. Scaling down the wall of the building, he cracked his window open, and slid inside. Tossing his bag onto his table, he sat at a desk, and placed his hand on his head, groaning from exhaustion. Slowly, his head dropped onto the table, and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, he shook himself awake, and looked at his watch, before sighing. _"Alright, time to go to work."_ he thought to himself, as he pushed himself off the desk, and going to a wardrobe in his room. Opening it, he saw the equipment befitting a member of his Brotherhood. Smirking, he quickly got ready for his night's work. Pulling up his hood, he went over to his window, and looked back out over the town, which was bathed in the fluorescent glow of the moonlight. Climbing up onto his windowsill, he shot his grappling hook out, and immediately took off, ready to find his first target…

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! I'm going to set myself a challenge in this fanfic. I'm going to see if I can make it all the way through this story without resorting to using any of my other OC characters from RoTA (Jamie, Ryan, Kayleigh, etc), and have Adam be the only original character in this story. Anyway, next up in Call For Blood, Chapter 2- Dollhouse. See you then. Madman out!**


	2. Dollhouse

**A/N: Welcome back to the Call For Blood. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Dollhouse**

The next day, Adam settled down into his class, and was ready to listen to Kubodera's rambling, but his attention was drawn to a fellow member of the class, who he learned was called Sachiko Nakajima, asking the girl Adam had saved the previous day, who was called Yukari Sakuragi, "Did you hear about that murder down by the riverside?" As Yukari shook her head, Sachiko leaned in and continued, "He was found this morning, with a single stab wound to the neck. Some say he was mugged, but I don't think so. Too perfect a killing. No, I think it was premeditated.", causing Yukari to pale. "You mean…this could happen again?" she asked, before Sachiko shrugged. At the back of the class, Adam leant back in his chair and smirked slightly. "Something amusing, Robertson?" the voice of Izumi Akazawa asked, causing the boy to crack an eye open and look at her. "Nothing that you'll understand the meaning of, Akazawa." he said, causing the so called "Head of Countermeasures" to glare at him. She opened her mouth to retort, but the door to the class slid open, revealing Kubodera and the assistant teacher Miss Mikami. Closing her mouth, Izumi walked over to her desk. Following behind the two teachers, in came the same black haired girl with the eyepatch Adam had noticed watching him from the roof the previous day. Walking over to the weathered desk, the girl lowered herself into it. Taking a glance over at her, Adam thought, _"I should ask, but then there's the fact that Akazawa told me to treat the occupant of that desk like they don't exist. Couple that with the fact that the wankstain of a Principal has told me to follow any advice that Akazawa and the other students give me."_ he thought to himself, before he sighed. _"Fuck it, I'll play along, for now at least. Doesn't seem like she's very talkative to begin with."_ Finishing his thoughts, Adam turned his gaze back to the front of the class, where the two teachers were getting ready to start the lesson…

* * *

After a few minutes, Adam groaned, and got up from his seat. "Mr Robertson, where do you think you're going?" Miss Mikami asked, as Adam slung his bag over his shoulder. "Seeing as I'm a fluent speaker of the English language, I feel as if I'm wasting my time, so I'm going to the library." The boy explained, before Kubodera nodded. "Very well, but I ask that you take Miss Izumi with you. She doesn't need to be here, either, seeing as she's completed all the work for now." he said, causing Adam to look to the girl in question, who simply glared at him while she packed up her things. "Fine, then, lead the way, Miss Izumi." He said, before letting the girl lead him out the room. After a minute, the two reached the library, which they entered, and Adam immediately sat down at a table at the window, took out one of his books from his bag, and started to work through his tasks. While he intended to work quickly, he was caught off guard by a bag being placed on the table in front of him. Looking up, he saw Izumi slide into the chair opposite him. "Can I help you?" he asked, before Izumi smirked. "Be honest, Robertson. You weren't planning on coming here. If Kubodera hadn't told you to bring me along, you would have gone home." She said, before Adam smiled faintly. "You're too smart for your own good, Miss Akazawa." He replied, causing the girl to adopt a smug smile. "Comes with the position." She said, before Adam sat up a bit straighter. "Which position is that, the Head of Countermeasures?" he asked, before Izumi nodded. "But what are you putting countermeasures against?" he asked, before Izumi's face darkened. "You don't need to know." She said, before Adam scowled. "Really, because I believe I should at least know why everyone looks at me like I'm the suspect in a murder trial." he said, before Izumi glared at him.

"Alright, I'll put this as simply as I can. But, on your own head be it." She said, before she took a deep breath, and continued. "Class 3-3…it's cursed." She said, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "Cursed?" he asked, before Izumi nodded. "Each year, thanks to an extra person in the class, a person connected to the class dies each month." she said, before Adam's eyes widened, as he remembered the previous day, and Yukari's fall down the stairs. "And these deaths, I'm going to presume they look like accidents?" he asked, before Izumi nodded. "I presume you're referring to Yukari's 'accident' yesterday?" she asked, getting a nod from Adam. "Well, the curse affects not only the students and teachers, but their families, within two degrees of separation." She continued, before Adam's eyes narrowed. "So, that includes siblings, parents and grandparents." He guessed, before Izumi nodded. "Alright, so why are you telling me this?" he asked, before Izumi's face darkened. "I think that the extra person was here before you arrived, meaning the curse has already started, so you can't be held responsible. Yesterday, Yukari would have died, if you hadn't saved her. But, her mum was in a car crash yesterday as well, and she died." The girl said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, I believe you." He said, before Izumi looked at him in confusion. "You're taking this remarkably well." She said, before Adam smirked. "With the amount of shit I've seen in my life, I've learned that nothing is impossible." He said, before he closed the book he was reading, placed it in his bag, and leaned forward again. "So, one last thing." He said, before Izumi straightened up slightly. "What's the deal with the non-existent person? The one with the old desk?" he asked, before Izumi sighed. "To try and ward off the curse, one countermeasure that was devised involves treating someone like they don't exist. This makes up for the extra student." She explained, before Adam sighed.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to head." Adam said, getting up to leave. Nodding, Izumi said, "Be careful out there." Smirking, Adam looked back and replied with, "Always am. Tell Kubodera where I went." He said, before he walked away, waving farewell to Izumi before the door shut. _"Huh, that boy's… interesting, to say the least. If the calamity is underway, he strikes me as someone who could be a valuable help to the class."_ Izumi thought, before getting up to fetch a book from the bookshelves…

* * *

After exiting the library, Adam went up to the roof, and looked out over the town. Going behind the stairway, he started to remove his school uniform, revealing his Assassin's robes underneath. Opening his bag, he clipped his weapons and supply pouches on, before stuffing his uniform into his bag, pulling up his hood, and leaping off the roof, landing in the top of a tree, before starting to leap from branch to branch, ending with a roll on the ground, and sprinting off. Exiting the gates, he grappled up to a rooftop, and used the forward momentum to continue his running. Eventually, he decided to slow to a halt when he heard a scream. Looking over the edge of the rooftop he was on, he saw a man struggling to pin a woman against a wall, a knife in his hand. Sighing, Adam leapt off the roof, landing next to the pair, and startling the man. Looking to the woman, Adam jerked his head to the side, causing the woman to nod, before she said, "Thanks.", and took off.

Cracking his knuckles, Adam said, "You call yourself a man? Last I checked, men didn't beat on women, and still be able to call themselves a man.", causing the man to growl. Almost immediately, he tried to throw the knife at Adam, who simply sighed, raised a hand, and caught it. Tossing it away, the Assassin said, "Really?", before the man launched into a punch aimed at him. Raising his hand again, Adam caught the fist, and started to twist, causing the man to fall to his knees. "Usually, I'd just cripple you and be on my way, but you're that pathetic, I'm not even going to waste my energy." he said, before flicking his free wrist, his Hidden Blade springing from the mechanism. "See you in hell." He said, before bringing the blade down…

* * *

Later, after scrubbing the blood off his blade at his house, Adam decided to go back out for another rooftop run. Climbing back onto the roof, he decided to head to the general area of the school, and took off. Getting close to the school gates, he stopped when he saw a figure step out of the gates, and ducked behind a chimney stack on the roof next to him. Peeking out, he saw the eyepatch wearing girl from earlier walking down the street. Deciding to follow her, he kept himself at a safe distance, and ducked behind chimneys when she looked back. Eventually, the girl entered what looked like a shop, and if the dolls Adam could see in the window were any indication, he was going to hate this place. Ducking behind a chimney stack, he pulled his uniform out of his bag and quickly threw it on over his robes, hiding his hood under his jacket, stuffed his gear in his bag, and leapt off the roof. Landing on the street below, he walked up to the shop, put his hand on the doorknob, and entered the building.

Inside, Adam saw shelves full of dolls, causing him to shiver slightly. As he went to walk further in, a voice caused him to spin round. "Are you here to buy something?" the source of the voice, which was revealed to be an elderly woman standing at the till, asked, before Adam smiled. "Just browsing." He said, before the woman's eyes locked onto his school uniform. "Ah, are you a student at the school?" she asked, before Adam smiled. "Yeah, I am." He said, before the woman nodded. "Well, in that case, I can say you get a discount on any doll you purchase. I can also put on a cup of tea if you'd like." She asked, before Adam held up a hand. "I'll hold off on the tea, thanks." He explained, before the woman smirked. "Well, take as long as you want. I have no other customers." She said, causing a shiver to erupt up Adam's spine. "Okaaay…" he said quietly, before turning to look around the shop. After walking round the main shop, he decided to check the lower level. Walking down the stairs, he saw a number of dolls that were even more unsettling than the ones upstairs, but the most unsettling was the doll in a coffin, which heavily resembled the eyepatch-wearing girl from school.

Stepping over to the coffin, he examined the doll's face, before a voice cleared their throat, causing him to spin round, coming face to face with the eye patched girl. "It's scary, isn't it? How much it looks like me." The girl asked, before Adam nodded. "Who are you?" he asked, before the girl sighed. "Even after being told to ignore my existence, you still follow me to this place." She said, before Adam's eyes narrowed. _"She noticed. What the fuck?"_ he thought to himself, before the girl smirked. "I could tell it was you." She said, before Adam smirked. "You're good, girl." he said, before going to walk past her. "I suggest you don't come back here." the girl said, before walking through the curtain behind the coffin and disappearing. "Right, I'm getting the fuck out here." Adam whispered to himself, taking one last look at the doll in the coffin, before taking off up the stairs. "Oh, that's you off?" the woman at the till asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, I didn't find anything that struck my fancy, so I'm heading off. See you." he said, before exiting the shop.

* * *

Outside, Adam let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "So, seems I've got a lot to think on." He said, before noticing the clouds above were starting to darken. _"Shit."_ He thought, before grappling up to a rooftop and running home...

* * *

 **A/N: There we have it! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. See you lot next chapter. Madman out!**

 **P.S. Also, if you're thinking why I use random words like "Umbrella" and "Dollhouse" for the chapter titles, the reason is because those words do relate to _Another_ in one way or another, Umbrella referring to the method of Yukari's death, and Dollhouse for the doll shop.**


	3. Elevator

**A/N: Welcome back to Another: The Call For Blood. Enjoy Chapter 3- Elevator.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Elevator**

A few weeks had passed since Yukari's near-death incident, and Izumi filling Adam in about the curse of 3-3, and since then, Adam had spent almost all his time researching the history of the class, and trying to figure out how to stop the curse. Now, the class had entered the month of June, and when it came to the class, Adam had noticed that one of the students, called Kouichi Sakakibara, had been spending a lot of time with the eypatched girl, and after asking about, he learned that Sakakibara had transferred into the class shortly before he had arrived himself, and thanks to nobody explaining the countermeasures to him, he had started to hang around with the eyepatched girl. This, most of the members seemed to think, broke the rule of pretending the eyepatched girl didn't exist. Along with all of this, Adam had started to hang around the Countermeasures group, and had started to forge a close friendship with Yukari and Izumi, despite the previous hostility the two had shown towards him.

* * *

One day, as the students entered the class, Adam's eyes immediately went towards Kouichi, who kept shooting glances towards the eyepatched girl, causing him to smirk. _"I'll need to see what this Sakikabara kid's all about."_ he thought to himself, before he sat down at his desk. As he leant back in his chair and shut his eyes, he felt a presence walk up to him. Cracking an eye open, he saw Yukari standing before him. "Hey, Yukari. What's up?" he asked, before Yukari smiled, and held out a note. After Adam took the piece of paper, Yukari smiled again and walked away. Unfolding the note, Adam read…

 _I'm going to need some help with my English studying tonight. Not my best subject._

 _Care to join me?_

Looking up, he looked over to Yukari's desk at the front of the class, before smiling and nodding. Folding the paper up, he tucked it into his jacket, before he saw Yukari blush and look back at her desk. Soon after, he saw the door slide open, and Kubodera walked in. "Good morning, class." He said, before he cleared his throat, and looked at Adam. "Mister Robertson, since you don't need to be in English class, would you mind going down to the running track? The gym teacher needs some helping hands." He asked, before Adam nodded, packed up his things, before exiting the class.

* * *

After running down the halls, Adam reached the running track, where he saw the gym teacher standing over a large number of wooden planks. Walking over, he asked, "You okay, sir?", causing the teacher to spin round, and smile at him. "Robertson, isn't it?" the man asked, causing Adam to nod. "Kubodera sent me down here, since I don't need to be in English class." The boy replied, before the teacher nodded. "Fair enough. Well, if you're wanting to help out, I need to get these planks out of the way." He said, before Adam shrugged his bag off his shoulder, knelt down, and hoisted a large number of the planks onto his back. "Careful, Robertson! You'll put your back in!" the teacher said, before Adam smiled at him. "I'm good. I eat a lot of protein." He said, before the teacher sighed. "Fine. Just place them over there." he said, gesturing behind him. Nodding, Adam walked over to the specified area, and dumped the planks onto the floor. Going back over, he took another batch off the ground, and repeated the process. Eventually, all the planks were where they needed to be.

"Well, Robertson, I have to hand it to you, you're not a normal student. Most people couldn't lift that much." The gym teacher said, before Adam smiled, and flexed his arm. "I guess. Where I'm from, we have to be tough to get by." He said, before the teacher nodded. "I'll bet. Say, you a good runner?" the older man asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, I run from time to time. Why do you ask?" he asked, before the teacher smirked, and nodded towards the school. "Three laps round the school. Think you can take me?" he asked, before Adam shrugged. "Sure. Just let me get changed." He said, before picking up his bag, and entering the changing room. Quickly, he changed into his gym clothes, shut his bag in his locker, and went back outside. "Ready?" the teacher asked, before Adam smirked. "Always." He replied, before the teacher nodded. As the two got ready to run, the teacher counted down, "3, 2, 1…", before looking towards Adam. "Go!" Immediately, both of them took off running…

The sounds of the pair's run had reached the classrooms, and a large number of students had gathered at their windows to watch. As for the pair themselves, Adam had won, with an entire lap's worth of ground between him and the teacher. Now, he was leaning against a wall, as the teacher crossed the line and collapsed in exhaustion. Sighing, Adam pushed off the wall, and walked over to the teacher, and held out a hand. As he picked the teacher up, he said, "Guess I win.", before he heard the bell for break ring. "Right, well, now I know better than to take you on again, Robertson. Thanks for helping me out, by the way. I suggest you get going." The teacher said, before Adam held up a hand. "Please, call me Adam." He said, before the teacher nodded. "Very well…Adam. Now get going." He said, before Adam nodded, and took off to the changing room. After changing back into his uniform, he headed back into the school, and headed up to class 3-3. As soon as he entered the class, he was almost deafened by the class cheering.

* * *

"How did you become fast enough to beat the gym teacher in a race? Not even the other teachers could do it!" a member of the class called Naoya Teshigawara, who was the class jock, demanded, before Adam chuckled. "In Scotland, we have to be tough to get by." He said, before Teshigawara leant back and laughed. "Fair enough, Adam, I'll take your word for it." He said, before Adam walked past him, and dumped his bag at his desk, before slumping down onto his chair. "I'm knackered." He said, before leaning back slightly. Too far, in fact. Almost as if it was staged, his chair came out from under him, and he landed flat on his back, causing the entire class to burst out laughing. "Son of a bitch!" he groaned, before Yukari ran up. As she helped him up, Adam felt his face heat up. "I'm fine, Yukari, just spaced out for a second, and wasn't watching what I was doing." He said, before Yukari smiled. "Well, if you insist." She said, before walking off, as the teacher entered the class. Pulling his chair back up, Adam sat back down as Kubodera started the next lesson…

* * *

After school had finished, Adam was squatting on a low wall in the school courtyard, waiting for Yukari to meet him, when he spied Kouichi Sakakibara and Teshigawara talking, before Izumi stormed up. As he watched, he felt a hand tap his shoulder, and turning round, he saw Yukari had walked up. "Hey, Yukari." He said, before jerking his head towards the now-rowing trio. "Those three are getting rather rowdy." He said, before Yukari nodded. "Shall we see what's going on with them?" the girl asked, before pulling Adam over to the small group. "What were you thinking?" Izumi yelled to Teshigawara, who backed away in fear, while Sakakibara was on his phone, in the middle of a call. "What's going on over here?" Adam asked, helping Yukari peel Izumi off of Teshigawara, who was currently curled up in the foetal position to protect himself from Izumi's wrath. "This idiot told Sakakibara here that he'd explain everything to him this month, without asking the Countermeasures group if it was okay. Now, I'm about to pummel him into next week!" the auburn-haired girl yelled, before Adam sighed. As he went to open his mouth, he was cut off by Kouichi shouting, "Sanae? Are you okay? What's going on?" Spinning round, Adam and the Countermeasures group could hear a loud crashing from the other side of the phone. Little did they know exactly what was happening on the other side of the call…

* * *

At that very moment, on the other side of the city, a nurse, the same one who was on the phone with Kouichi, was standing in the hospital elevator, when suddenly, the cables holding the elevator up gave out, and the metal box fell. As the box jerked, the phone flew out of her hand, and landed on the floor of the lift. "Sanae? SANAE?" the voice of Kouichi yelled through the phone. Looking up, the nurse saw the floor numbers above the door flash down, and her eyes widened as the light flashed on B2. As the metal box crashed into the bottom of the shaft, the nurse was sent flying face first into the floor of the lift, sending blood all over the floor, and an instant later, the walls of the lift caved in, and crushed her body, as well as creating a giant dust cloud. All that could be seen through the wreckage was the mangled hand of the nurse, as well as the cracked screen of her phone. The voice of the boy continued to cry out…

"Sanae? Sanae? SANAE!"

* * *

 **Later on…**

After Adam and Yukari had split off from the rest of the group, they decided to head towards Yukari's house, promising they would see them the next day. Currently, they were a couple of streets away, in the middle of a conversation. "Again, I have to thank you for doing this, Adam, I really do appreciate it." Yukari said, looking over to Adam, and continuing to walk forward, eventually stepping out in front of an incoming car. As the headlights blared, and the driver honked the horn, Adam grabbed Yukari and pulled her in towards him, hugging her close, as the car continued driving. "You're making a habit of this, Yukari. You alright?" he asked the girl, who nodded, before noticing how close to Adam she was. Her face erupting in a bright blush, she pushed away from Adam, and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine, Adam." She said, before Adam nodded. "At this rate, I might need to become your personal bodyguard." He said, before Yukari smiled. "I guess so. So, shall we continue? We do need to study, after all." She said, before Adam nodded and gestured forward. "Lead on." With that, the two continued on their way.

Eventually, the two reached Yukari's house, and as the girl fished in her pockets for the key, Adam looked up and down the street, and his eyes narrowed when he was certain he saw a figure duck out of sight. "Right, that's the door open." Yukari said, causing Adam to turn round to see the front door open, and Yukari standing inside. "You coming?" she asked, before Adam nodded, and entered the house, shutting the door behind him. Kicking off his shoes and following Yukari into the living room, Adam placed his bag on a chair, before he spied the TV. "Mind if I stick on the news for a second?" he asked Yukari, who smiled, and nodded. Picking up the remote, Adam turned on the TV, then switched to the news, and was immediately met with the reporter saying…

 _"Tragedy struck the town of Yomiyama once again tonight, at Yomiyama Hospital, when an elevator came undone from its cables, and plummeted to the bottom of its shaft. Now, normally, an incident like this wouldn't be a cause for alarm, but unfortunately, the elevator had one occupant: a nurse called Sanae Mizuno. Her body was crushed as the elevator impacted with the ground. This tragedy has no explanation other than the building itself being fairly old, and our condolences go out to the family of Miss Mizuno. Back to you in the studio."_

As the reporter finished talking, Adam turned off the TV, and looked to Yukari. "Am I wrong, or is there not a member of the class who goes by the name of Mizuno?" he asked, before Yukari thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah, there is. Takeru Mizuno." She said, before Adam sighed, and put his head in his hands. "You don't think…" Yukari went to ask, before Adam nodded, and looked to her. "That this was a result of the Calamity? Yeah, I do. Last month, you nearly died, your mother died in a car accident the same day, and now, Mizuno's sister has died in this accident. It's too convenient." He said, before Yukari nodded. "If Sakakibara hadn't broke the rules, we wouldn't be in this predicament." She said, before Adam looked to her. "We'll speak to Izumi tomorrow, see what we can do. Sound good?" he asked, before Yukari nodded in agreement. "Well, even given the mood whiplash, you still want to get some studying done?" Yukari asked, before Adam nodded, and pulled his books out of his bag. With that, the two got down to work…

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

After a couple of hours, the pair decided to call it a night, and Adam packed his things back into his bag. It was then he noticed the weather outside. "Ahh, shit." He said, before Yukari grimaced. "If you want to avoid getting wet, you can always stay over." She said, blushing slightly, before Adam shook his head. "Nah, I've got to get home. Got something to do." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulders. "Okay. Just, be safe, okay?" Yukari asked, as the pair walked to the door. "Always am." Adam replied, before opening the door. "See you tomorrow." He said, before Yukari nodded. Exiting the house, Adam started to walk down the street. When he was out of the view of Yukari's house, he pulled up his hood, grappled up to a rooftop, ran all the way to his house, and slid in through the window. Dropping his things off on the table, he sat down at his desk, before pulling out the file he had compiled about the Calamity, picking up a pen, and scrawling _"Sanae Mizuno, died in elevator crash. Sister of Class 3-3 member Takeru Mizuno.",_ onto the page marked, "Victims." Putting his pen down, the Assassin leaned back in his chair, and thought to himself…

 _"Right, so, we've got another person connected to 3-3 dead. How many have to die before we can end this thing?_

 _How many?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I must admit, I am loving writing this. Also, I just want to say, the rule I set in chapter 1, the one where I don't want to use other OCs, I want to clarify. I don't want to use any of the OCs I concieved for RoTA. If I create a new character for this story, I technically won't be breaking my own rule. Review if you think that I should. Anyways, see you next chapter. Madman out!**


	4. Heart Attack

**A/N: Welcome back to Another: The Call for Blood! Christ, I must be loving writing this, the amount I've been chugging out lately. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4- Heart Attack!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Heart Attack**

The day after Sanae's death, Adam had needed to sprint across the rooftops even faster than he usually did, as he had slept in. As he raced through the gate, he saw several police vehicles in the parking lot. _"Must be here about Sanae."_ He thought, as he ran up the stairs to his class. As he got close to Class 3-3, he saw Kouichi walking down the corridor. Walking past him without talking, Adam entered the class, and dumped his stuff at his desk, before he saw Izumi gesturing for him to come over. Walking over to her, he saw Yukari, Teshigawara, and the rest of their friends: Tomohiko Kazami, Takako Suguira and Yuuya Mochizuki, were present. "What's up?" he asked, spinning a chair round to face them, and sitting down. "I've been told that you wish to talk to me?" Izumi asked, before Adam shot a look to Yukari, who nodded, before he sighed. "Yeah. I wanted to know what we can possibly do about the Calamity. Clearly, the countermeasure you put in place before didn't work, as Sakakibara broke the conditions. Now, we need to come up with something else. Any ideas?" he asked, before Izumi frowned. "I've been thinking about it myself, and I've come up with a possible solution. Only problem is, you might not like it." She said, before Adam sat up straighter. "What is it?" he asked, before Izumi sighed. "We make Kouichi non-existent as well." She said, before Adam's eyes widened. "You sure that will work?" he asked, before the girl shrugged. "Best we can hope for." She said, before Adam nodded, and she turned to the rest of the small group. "Spread the word. From now on, Kouichi is to be treated non-existent as well. I'll find Kubodera and Makami, let them know as well." She said, before the group nodded, and broke away to spread the news around the class, while she left the room.

After Adam had finished telling the people he chose about the new countermeasure, he went back to his desk, as the teachers and Izumi walked back in. Smiling to the auburn-haired girl, Adam got his books out of his bag, and looked back towards the front of the room, as the teacher got started on the lesson.

* * *

Eventually, the school day ended, and the students left the room quickly, probably due to fear of running into Kouichi. Adam, Yukari and the rest of the group had decided to head up to the roof before going home, except for Mochizuki, who decided to go home with his friend, Ikuo Takabayashi. Currently, the group was all standing at the railing talking. "So, Izumi, what if this new countermeasure fails?" Adam asked, before the Head of Countermeasures shrugged. "Not too sure myself, Adam." She said, before Adam nodded. "Seems that's all we can hope for, that it succeeds." He said, before leaping up on the railing, to the shock of all those present. "Adam, are you crazy? Get down from there!" Yukari yelled, before Adam smirked. "I'm fine. Balance is my middle name." he said, before he proved his point by standing straight up on the railing. After ensuring he was stable, he turned his back to the group, then backflipped off the railing, landing feet first next to Teshigawara. "See?" he said, before Izumi slapped him. "You fucking idiot! What if you had fell off?" she yelled, before Adam smiled. "Trust me, I'd be fine." He said, massaging his burning cheek, before Izumi growled. "Well, just don't take unnecessary risks like that, especially in a situation like this!" she said, before Adam nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." He said, bowing as he did. "Okay, so should we start heading home?" Kazami asked, before Izumi nodded. "Good idea." She said, before she led the group out the school.

* * *

As the group walked through the town, Adam engaged in a pleasant conversation with Yukari, while the others talked amongst themselves. Eventually, when they reached the crossroads they'd usually part ways at, they heard a phone go off. "That's mine." Teshigawara said, before taking the phone out of his pocket. Looking at the screen, he said, "It's Mochizuki.", before putting the phone to his ear. "What's up, Mochizuki? Wait, hang on a second. Did you say Sakakibara?" he said through the phone, causing the group to look at each other. "And Takabayashi, what about him?" he aksed, before his face fell. "Yuuya, we'll be right there." He said, before he hung up, and looked round the group. "Mochizuki just said he's with Takabayashi and Kouichi at the waterside over there." He said, nodding his head towards a bridge a fair distance away from them. "He says something's wrong with Takabayashi." Nodding, Adam said, "I can get there faster than all of you. If I get going now, I can be there in 5 minutes, tops.", before the group looked at him in confusion. "How's that? You'll be going the same way as us." Kazami asked, before Adam shook his head. "No, I'll be going a different way from you. Just, you lot, get going. I'll meet you there." He said, before the group looked to each other, and nodded. "Alright, we'll…see you there, I guess." Yukari said, before the group departed, leaving Adam alone. _"Wheeew, that was close. Now to get moving."_ The Assassin thought, before grappling up to the rooftops, and running across the skyline towards the bridge.

Meanwhile, the rest of his group were hurrying through the streets, with Teshigawara leading the way. _"I wonder why Adam chose to go a different way."_ Both Izumi and Yukari thought, before Teshigawara held up a hand, causing the group to stop. "You hear that?" he asked, before the group stopped and listened intently. "Sounds like…footsteps?" Kazami said, before Takako looked round. "There's no one here." She said, before the sounds got louder. "Is it above us?" Yukari asked, causing the group to look up, as a figure silhouetted by the sun leapt across the void between two rooftops, and vanished. "Was that Adam?" Teshigawara asked, causing the group to look at each other in confusion. "If it was, he was right when he said he'd be there before us. If not, not our problem." Izumi said, before the group nodded and continued running. Eventually, they reached the waterfront, where they saw Adam, Mochizuki and Kouichi all crouching round Takabayashi, who was limp on the ground. "What happened to him?" Takako asked, before Adam looked up. "He's suffered a heart attack. There's nothing we can do… he's gone." He said, before the girls covered their mouths in shock. Leaning over the boy's body, Adam placed his fingers on Ikuo's eyelids, and shut them. "Requiest in pace." He whispered, before straightening back up. "Someone needs to call his family." He said, before Yuuya nodded. "I'll do it." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "And we need to report this, to the police or the hospital." Adam said, before Izumi nodded. "On it." She said, getting on her own phone.

* * *

Soon after, the police arrived, and after questioning the students, they allowed the group to go home, and the friends were now silently standing on a deserted street. Kouichi was the only one who wasn't present, as he had left when nobody answered him. Now, the group were struggling to make conversation, after what they'd just seen. "This Calamity's starting to piss me off." Adam said finally, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "Adam, hang on a second. We can't be too sure of this being down to the Calamity. Takabayashi always had a poor heart." Yuuya said, causing Adam to nod, before taking a deep breath. "That may be, but I think it's too convenient." He said, before he fixed Izumi with a look. "Seems our new countermeasure didn't work, if this was the Calamity striking again. If it wasn't, we should keep up the fact that two people don't exist in our class." He said, before Izumi nodded. "You're right." She said, before looking at her watch. "I need to get going. You lot, take care going home." She said, before walking off, Takako following her closely. "See you guys tomorrow." Teshigawara said, before pulling Yuuya and Kazami away, leaving only Adam and Yukari alone. "I need to get going as well." Yukari said, before going to walk away, but Adam fell in stride beside her. "I'll walk you home." He said, before Yukari nodded, and the two silently walked towards Yukari's house.

After reaching Yukari's house, Adam bowed to her when she reached her door, said, "See you tomorrow.", then turned to walk away, before Yukari grabbed his arm. "Adam, one question. Did you take the rooftops to reach Takabayashi earlier?" she asked, before Adam's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" he asked, before Yukari frowned. "You leapt over the group earlier. We couldn't see it was you, due to the sun, but I had a feeling it was you. Turns out I was right. One last thing: How did you get up on the roofs so easily, and so quickly?" she said, before Adam turned away from her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Yukari. And believe me, it's better that way." He said ominously, before looking down at his arm, which Yukari still gripped on to. Looking down as well, Yukari gasped and let his hand go. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yukari." He said, before he walked away. As he walked down the street, he could feel someone watching him, but every time he turned around, there was no one visible on the street. _"I hate being tailed."_ He thought to himself, before he grappled up to the rooftops, and started to run. Eventually, he reached his house, and clambered through the window.

* * *

Placing his bag on his table, he walked over to his desk, and opened his file on the Calamity, flicking through to the "Victims" page again. Grabbing a pen, he wrote, _"Ikuo Takabayashi, member of Class 3-3, died of a heart attack.",_ before he paused. Sighing, he added, _"Heart problems were already present. Unclear if Calamity is to blame."_ , before lowering his pen. Groaning, he dragged himself over to his closet, and threw it open, revealing his Assassin's robes. As he went to put them on, he heard his front door being knocked. Groaning, he shut his closet, before going over to the door, and opening it. On the other side, he saw Yukari standing there. "What are you doing here, Yukari?" he asked, standing to the side, allowing her to enter. "I didn't feel too safe being on my own, not after all that's happened lately." She said, before Adam noticed she had not only changed into casual clothes, but she had a bag on her back. "Sorry to ask this out of the blue, Adam, but could I stay here tonight?" Yukari asked, causing Adam to blush slightly. "Yeah, sure." He said, causing Yukari to smile, but he held up a hand. "One question: Why'd you come to me before anyone else?" he asked, before Yukari looked at her feet, blushing brightly. "I feel safest around you." She said, catching Adam off guard. "Oh, I had no idea." He said, before gesturing towards his bathroom. "You can use the bathroom as much as you need to, as well as stay as long as you need to. I swear, no harm will come to you while you're here." He said, before Yukari nodded, and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Quickly, Adam yanked his Hidden Blades off of his arms, and shoved them in his closet, before shutting the door. Walking over to his couch, he flopped himself onto it, and waited for Yukari to come back out. When she did, he said, "Feel free to take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch.", before she shook her head. "No, Adam, I can't…" she went to say, but Adam cut her off. "Please, you'll be doing me a favour. I've slept in worse places than a couch before." He said, before Yukari relented and nodded. "If you insist." She said, before she placed her bag on the floor next to the bed.

"You hungry?" Adam asked, getting off the couch, before Yukari nodded. "Yeah, I partially ran the way here." She said, before Adam smirked. "Well, let's see what I can do." He said, before heading over to the kitchen. Soon after deciding what to cook, Adam was standing next to a boiling pot of stew. Soon after that, the two students were chowing on the food. "So, you think that Takabayashi's death was just an accident, or if it was down to the Calamity?" Yukari asked, before Adam shrugged. "Either way, we're down another life. It just seems too convenient to just be an 'accident', don't you think?" he asked, before Yukari nodded. "I'll give you that one." She said, before looking out the window, her face solemn. "I saw the file you've compiled on the Calamity, Adam." She said, causing Adam to snap his neck towards her. "You're a bit too curious for your own good." He said, causing Yukari to smirk. "It's in my nature." She said, causing Adam to smile himself. "Right, well, it's getting late. We should get to bed." He said, before standing up, picking up the plates and placing them in the sink, reasoning he'd clean them later. Looking back to his bedroom, he saw Yukari climbing into the bed. _"That's a first. A girl, spending a night in my house."_ Adam thought to himself, before he shook his head, and entered the room. "Just gotta get something from under the bed." He said, before laying down beside the bed, reaching under it, and pulling out a second cover. "You could always sleep in here too, Adam." Yukari said, before Adam blushed. "Nah, I'm alright with the couch. Goodnight, Yukari." He said, before exiting the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Goodnight, Adam." Yukari called back, before frowning. _"Dammit! So close, Yukari!"_ she thought to herself, before taking off her glasses and placing them on the bedside table. Sighing, she turned off the lamp, and turned over, letting herself fall off to sleep…

* * *

 **A/N: And another chapter down! I bet you lot can guess what I'm aiming at with this chapter, which may seem odd given the nature of** ** _Another,_** **but I would point out there are two tags on this story for a reason. That, and the anime itself is quite bad for teases. Anyways, I'll see you in Chapter 5- Blade. Madman out!**


	5. Blade

**A/N: Welcome back to the Call for Blood! Sorry for going missing for a couple of days, but my drive to write suddenly vanished. Not that it stopped me, as I'm back with Chapter 5- Blade! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Blade**

"I thought sleeping on the futon was bad, but that couch is a fucking nightmare!" Adam said, before he cracked his back. "Ahh, I needed that!" he said, before his eyes narrowed. "Why did I sleep on the couch, again?" he asked himself, in his groggy state, before he heard his bedroom door slide open. Turning round, he saw Yukari stumble into the room, her hair an absolute mess. "Morning, Adam." She said, before stretching her arms. Looking at the time, Adam's eyes widened. "Oh, shit! We've got less than an hour and a half to get to school!" he said, before Yukari grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom, slamming it behind her. Sighing, Adam went into his bedroom, grabbed his school uniform, and shut his door, before he stripped off his dirty clothes, and threw on his uniform, before he opened his closet, and grabbed his Hidden Blades, slamming them on his forearms, before he grabbed his jacket, and slid it on, obscuring the devices from view. As he finished straightening his collar, he heard the bathroom door open. Closing the closet, he opened his bedroom door, revealing Yukari in her own uniform, while grabbing the two school bags next to it. Holding out Yukari's, he asked her, "Looking for this?" Nodding, she took the bag, and smiled. "We should get going." She said, before Adam nodded. Grabbing his keys, he held the front door open for Yukari to exit first, before he shut the door, and locked it behind him. Looking at his watch, Adam said, "Best get going.", before looking to Yukari. "Lead the way. I usually take a… different route. But, I suggest we'd run." He said, before Yukari nodded, clearly remembering his alternate route of travel. "Alright then. Just stick close." She said, before dragging Adam down the street by his hand. Eventually, they reached the school. "Huh." Adam said to Yukari. "I'll need to remember that route." He said, as the students started to file inside the building. As Adam went to enter the school, he was stopped by a voice calling his name. "Hey, Robertson!" Turning round, he saw Izumi striding towards him.

"What's up, Izumi?" Adam asked, before Izumi smiled. "Couldn't help noticing you and Yukari entered the grounds together, despite the fact that you both live at opposite sides of the town." She said, before Adam blushed slightly. "She stayed over at mine last night. She felt safer that way." He explained, before Izumi smirked. "And there was no... ulterior motive to letting her stay over?" she asked, before Adam's eyes widened. "I swear, there wasn't! We're just friends, after all." He said quickly, causing the Head of Countermeasures to, unbeknownst to Adam, think to herself, _"You are an idiot if that's all you think she is to you, Adam. I've seen how close you two are."_ Simply smiling and nodding, she jerked her head towards the school. "Well, if that's all, we should get going, before Kubodera wonders where we are." She said, before Adam gestured up the stairs. "Lead the way."

* * *

After settling into the class, Adam's eyes flashed towards Yukari, and saw that the girl was looking towards him. Winking at her, Adam saw Yukari blush, before looking back at her desk. Smiling to himself, he saw Kouichi walk in, causing his smile to fade. _"Even though Izumi said that Takabayashi's heart problems were already present, I can't help feeling that Sakakibara had a part to play in his death. I mean, we did only make him a non-existent yesterday, then Takabayashi keeled over. It's too convenient."_ He thought to himself, before clenching his fist. As Kouichi sat down, Adam's gaze went over to the door again, just as Kubodera walked in. After the class settled down, Kubodera stood up a bit straighter, signifying that he wanted to address the room. "A terrible tragedy befell this class yesterday, as we lost one of our number. All we can do is wish the best for our classmate Takabayashi's spirit, and always remember to follow the class rules." He said, before a number of eyes darted towards Kouichi, Adam's being among them. _"Someone gives me the word, I'm dropping him."_ He thought to himself, before he saw the teacher put a piece of paper in front of him. Sighing at the subject paper in front of him, he dove into his bag, and retrieved the necessary textbooks. "Piece of cake." He thought to himself, before he saw Kouichi look round the room, and stand up. Even though Adam saw a couple members of the class tense up, Kubodera included, nobody acknowledged the boy as he exited the room. Putting his head back down to his paper, Adam was sure he heard Kouichi faintly say, "Huh, so that's what they're doing.", before entering the room again, with nobody acknowledging him once again. _"Seems he's starting to catch on."_ Adam thought, before he looked up, and saw Yukari smiling at him. Returning the smile, he got back to his work, and zoned out…

* * *

 **1 month later…**

A month passed, and no other deaths connected to Class 3-3 occurred. Adam had gotten used to the presence of Yukari, who had stayed at Adam's house every night. This, embarrassingly for the pair, raised a lot of rumours that the two were dating, but they quickly quashed the rumours, to the disappointment of many. Due to this fact that the two were practically living together, they helped each other out with work for school, and soon enough, the months had rolled into July. This served to bring a chill to the air, and an unimaginable tension in Class 3-3, just in case the Calamity struck again. Even though the Calamity hadn't claimed yet another victim, Adam spent almost every second he wasn't working with Yukari researching the previous Calamities, hoping to find a possible solution.

One day, Adam and Yukari had met up with Izumi and Takako, and were walking towards the school, when Takako tapped Adam on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" she asked, before Adam nodded, and allowed himself to be dragged off round the corner. "Right, well, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but I wanted to do it in private." She explained, before Adam nodded, and gestured for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Those murders that occurred at around the same time as the first couple of Calamity related incidents. You'd disappear early in the school day, then the bodies would turn up." She said, before Adam's eyes narrowed. "What you driving at, Takako?" he asked, before she scowled. "It doesn't take an idiot to put it together, Adam. What I'm getting at is: Are you the killer from a few months ago?" she said, before Adam clicked his tongue, and looked at the ground. "Dammit." He said, before looking back at her, and she saw his eyes had darkened slightly. "Was I really that obvious?" he asked, with a darker tone to his voice, before she shook her head. "I just bet you weren't expecting to be found out by a fellow student. Relax, I won't tell anyone, not until you do. Just, if it comes to it, I think 3-3 could use those skills of yours." She said, before walking back round the corner to rejoin Izumi and Yukari, leaving Adam alone. Growling slightly, Adam slammed his fist into the wall in front of him. _"You know what you need to do, Adam. No one can know about you."_ A voice inside him said, before he shook his head. _"Tenent one: Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent."_ He thought back, before he cracked his neck. "Now, I better catch them up." He said, running to catch up with the girls…

* * *

Soon after, the small group was entering the grounds, and looking round, Adam noticed Kubodera walking towards the school, the librarian Mr Chibiki beside him. _"He doesn't look too good."_ Adam thought to himself, noticing Kubodera's pale complexion and poor state of dress, before he shook his head. _"Probably nothing."_ He thought to himself, before he joined the rest of his group in walking up the stairs to the class. After conversing with his friends for a while, he sat down at his desk, and waited for Kubodera to come in and start the lesson. Eventually, the teacher slid the door open, and stumbled to the front of the class. Placing a large black bag on the stand in front of him, he said, "Good morning, everyone. I would just like to say, I am sorry.", causing a couple of students to look at each other in confusion. "I only wanted to get us all through this struggle, so you could all graduate alive and in good health." He continued, unzipping his bag, and reaching inside. "But, I am sorry to say, that I have reached the end of my road, and I wish you all luck for the future." He finished, before pulling from the bag a gleaming kitchen knife. As he brandished it, the sunlight beaming through the windows glared off the blade.

Suddenly, Kubodera started to flail the knife around, making some crazy noises while he did so. To Adam, it looked like he was trying to fight something off. Looking round, he noticed that no one was moving, clearly frozen still by shock, before his hand went inside his jacket, and clasped around the handle of a throwing knife. _"I risk blowing my cover, but better that, than letting another person die."_ He thought to himself, before he lifted the knife. Just as he started to rise to his feet, Kubodera suddenly grabbed his knife with both hands, and plunged it into his neck, to the shock of the whole class. Even Adam came to a dead stop. _"Dammit!"_ he thought, putting the knife back in his pocket, before Kubodera pulled the knife to the side of his neck, causing him to fall backwards onto the classroom's blackboard, before a spurt of blood shot from his neck, unfortunately covering poor Yukari, who just so happened to be sitting directly in front of him. As Yukari stared at Kubodera in shock, he continued to pull the knife through his neck, before his neck erupted in a fountain of blood, showering over the entire class. As a few drops of blood hit Adam's face, he raised a hand, and wiped it off, before he saw Kubodera fall to the ground, the knife flying from his hand, and landing next to his body in the slowly growing puddle of the teacher's blood. As the class looked at their teacher's lifeless body, Adam saw one of the students, Aya Ayano, clasp her head and scream, before the door slid open, revealing Mr Chibiki, who took one look at the scene before him, before turning to the class and saying, "Everybody, outside, now!" As he finished, the class ran out of the room screaming. As Adam went to exit, he saw another female student, Yumi Ogura, had fell out of her chair in shock, and was kneeling on the floor, staring blankly at the wall. Stepping over to her, he shook her gently, breaking her out of the trance she was in. "Yumi, let's go." He said, before she nodded, and allowed Adam to lead her out of the room. As the pair got into the corridor, Adam walked Yumi over to Ayano, before heading over to Izumi and the rest of the Countermeasures group.

* * *

"How could this have happened? We implemented a new countermeasure." Izumi said, before Adam placed a hand on her shoulder. "There was no guarantee that it would work. The countermeasure you tried before already had a 50/50 chance of success to begin with." He said, before the girl nodded. "So, what now?" she asked, before Adam sighed. "I think at this point, there's little point in pretending the countermeasures work anymore. The Calamity is in full swing, and the only thing we can do, besides giving up and accepting it, is try and find a way to stop it prematurely." He explained, before Izumi nodded. "So, what exactly are you saying?" Yukari asked, before Adam looked towards Kouichi and the eyepatched girl. "Since the countermeasures failed, we should make those two exist again." He said, before the group gasped, and look at Izumi, who hesitated, before she nodded. "Alright, those two will exist again, but there could be retribution for this." She warned, before Adam nodded. "There's no other choice." He said, before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "First Yukari's mother, then Mizuno's sister, then Takabayashi, now Kubodera. All of these people died for nothing other than a stupid curse." He said, before embedding his fist into the wall. "FUCK!" he shouted, causing the group to jump. Placing a hand on his arm, Yukari said in an effort to calm him down, "Adam, there's nothing you could have done." Snapping his neck towards her, Adam sighed, before nodding. "You're right." He said, lifting his hand off the wall, only to have it grabbed by Yukari. "Does it hurt?" she asked, before Adam shook his head. "I've had worse scrapes." He said, before he saw Takako looking at him, her eyebrows raised, as she clearly understood the meaning behind his statement. "Something up, Takako?" he asked, before she shook her head. "Just wondering what you meant there." She said, before Adam smirked, and said, "I wasn't taught to take my hardships lying down back in Scotland." He said, before Takako nodded. "Fair enough." She said, before Adam saw Sakakibara and the eyepatched girl head up towards the roof. "I'll go and talk to them." Teshigawara said, before Izumi nodded, and allowed him to follow the pair. "I'm heading up too" she said, before going to head after him, but Adam looked at Yukari, who nodded, before he said, "I'm coming with you." Nodding, Izumi said, "If you want.", before Adam walked up to her. "I wasn't asking." He said, before heading up the stairs, leaving her to follow him.

Up on the roof, Adam saw Teshigawara, Kouichi and the eyepatched girl standing at the railing of the roof, where he and Izumi walked over. Looking over to Izumi, Adam gestured to the trio, signifying she could talk up first. Nodding, she walked over to the three, and said, "I'd get ready if I were you.", to Kouichi. "What are you talking about?" the boy asked, before Adam spoke up. "You two might exist again, but I'd get prepared for possible retribution from the other members of the class." He said, drawing Kouichi and the eyepatched girl's attention. "They'll blame you two for the countermeasures failing." He said, before Izumi nodded. "Well, if the class had told Sakakibara about the rules somehow, we wouldn't be having this conversation." The eyepatched girl said, before Adam looked to her. "I don't believe we've ever been officially introduced." He said, before extending a hand. "Adam Robertson." He said, before the girl shook his hand, and said, "Misaki. Mei Misaki.", causing Adam to nod. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Misaki." He said, before a voice cleared their throat. "We should get back downstairs. We need to explain this to the class." Izumi said, before all the others nodded, and followed her back down the stairs, and as Adam leant against a wall, Izumi explained the new situation to the remaining members of Class 3-3.

As the questions started to erupt around the class, Adam walked over to Yukari, and held up a key. "I'm heading home, but I may not be there when you get back, so I had this cut just in case." He explained, before Yukari blushed and took the key. "Thank you, Adam." She said, before Adam smiled, and left the company of his friends, quickly hurrying out of the school. As he walked along, he became lost in thought, and as he stepped out to cross the road, he heard the honk of a car horn, causing him to turn rapidly, before diving to the side, dodging the vehicle as it sped past, and rolling to his feet. _"Oh, no you don't!"_ he thought to himself, before he grappled up to the rooftops once again. _"So, seems the Calamity targeted me."_ He thought to himself, before he pulled up his hood, and took off running. _"Well, if it wants to kill me, it'll need to try harder than that."_ He continued, as he vaulted through his window. "Right, time to get ready for work." He said, as he changed out of his uniform, revealing his robes underneath, and threw it in the washing basket. As he pulled his hood up, he spied his Calamity file on the desk, open on the "Victims" page. Walking over to the desk, he picked up his pen, and scrawled, _"Shoji Kubodera, teacher of Class 3-3, committed suicide in front of the class by stabbing himself in the neck with a knife."_ , before placing the pen to the side, closing the file and placing it back in the drawer of the desk. "Right, time to go to work." He said, before running up to the window, and leaping out, grappling up to the roofs, before sprinting off.

Eventually, after running across the roofs, Adam decided to take a breather, resting against a chimney stack, as he struggled to regain his breath. As he looked over the streets, he saw a large car park, which he saw a hooded man enter. Looking round, the figure headed straight for a pitch-black Dodge Charger. _"This can't be good."_ Adam thought, as he felt his breath return. Grunting, he pushed himself off the chimney stack, before leaping off the roof…

* * *

As the hooded figure stepped up to the car, he looked round, before kneeling, and starting to pick the lock of the car. After a few seconds, the lock clicked, causing the figure to smirk, before he opened the driver's side door, and slid into the seat, not noticing Adam had slipped into the back seat, the shadows masking his face. As the thief busied himself, Adam rolled his eyes, before clearing his throat, causing the thief to turn in shock. "You know, in the future, if you're going to steal cars, don't fucking dress like a car thief, mate." Adam said, before the robber looked at him in fear. "Who are you, you a cop?" the figure asked, before Adam rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you seriously think I'm a cop? Cop covered head to toe in black robes, and kitted out with blades?" he asked, before the robber tried to hurriedly exit the car, before Adam yanked the door shut with his grapple. "You know, you have the mind of the genuine scholar, mate." He said, before the robber rolled down the window. "Yeah, that's good, get out the window." He said, before the robber fell out the window, and looked back in the car, noticing Adam had disappeared. As he looked around him in fear, he heard Adam yell "HEADS UP!", before turning to find Adam's legs wrapped round his neck, and flung to the side. As Adam rolled to his feet, the robber pulled out a knife. Raising an eyebrow, Adam said, "Really?", before he moved in a flash, disappearing in a blur, and stabbing the thug in the neck, watching the man bleed out. "Not a smart move, mate." He said, before he heard sirens in the distance. "Oh, shit!" he whispered, before taking off, leaving the body behind.

* * *

After running for god knows how long, Adam reached the rooftops across from his house, but he saw his group of friends further down the street. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He growled, before taking a running leap, quickly grappling through the window, and rolling to his feet. Immediately, he ran to his wardrobe, and threw his robes off, quickly changing into some casual clothes, before stuffing his robes under a pile of clothes at the bottom of his wardrobe, and closing the wardrobe doors, before hearing the front door click open. Peeking his head round the door, he saw Yukari and the group enter. "Hello, Adam! The others wanted to get some studying done, so I invited them over. That okay?" Yukari asked, before Adam shrugged. "Fine by me. Got some stuff I need to study too." He said, grabbing his books out his bag. Walking out into the living room, he said to the group…

"Alright, let's get to work!"

* * *

 **A/N: And another one bites the dust! You know, as I write these chapters, is it bad that I hear that song every time I write in a death due to the Calamity? Ah, fuck it. Not as if I have anything else to listen to. Anyway, see you all next time, in Chapter 6- Boat. Madman out!**


	6. Boat

**A/N: Welcome back to Another: The Call for Blood. Please enjoy Chapter 6- Boat!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Boat**

After the mood whiplash that came when Kubodera committed suicide, the class had moved into a different classroom, with Miss Makami taking over as the homeroom teacher. As the class struggled to recover from the fact that their teacher had killed himself, they gained another blow when Mr Chibiki had reported that Kubodera had murdered his own mother that same day. Needless to say, Adam had written that info in his file on the Calamity. Couple that, with the fact that news seemed to be spreading around town of a possible "serial killer", made Adam become a little tenser, as he feared his "night-time activities" would be exposed. Deciding to keep a low profile for the time being, Adam tried to return to his normal, reckless self, but he always kept the dark side of himself partly prominent, and his much too persistent efforts to keep that side down seemed to unnerve his friends, even though they decided not to ask questions.

* * *

One day, a week after Kubodera's suicide, Adam roused himself from his slumber, and cracked his back, as was his usual routine. As he headed towards the bathroom, he heard his phone ring. "Oh, what the fuck now?" he asked, going over and picking it up. Looking at the screen, he saw Teshigawara's name on the screen. Answering the phone, he said, "What's up, Teshigawara? You know better than to phone me at this time on a Saturday.", before Teshigawara responded, _"No time to explain, just get Yukari and head down to the address I'm sending you."_ , before hanging up. "What the fuck is he wanting?" Adam asked, looking at the text, before heading over to the bedroom. Looking at Yukari, who was sound asleep in bed, Adam scowled. "I am so going to regret this." He said, before tiptoeing over to Yukari's side, and lightly poking her cheek. Slowly, the girl's eyes opened, and they widened when she saw Adam standing above her. "Sorry for waking you up Yukari, but Teshigawara wants us to meet up with him later." Adam explained, before Yukari nodded. "Alright, I'll be dressed in a bit." She said, before Adam nodded, and left the room to get ready in the bathroom. As soon as he exited, Yukari dashed in after him, and a couple of minutes later, she exited, dressed in a cardigan and jeans. "You all set?" Adam asked, before Yukari nodded. "Alright, let's go!" he said, before getting his keys. "We can grab something to eat on the way back. Sound good?" he asked, before Yukari smiled. "Fine by me." She said, before pulling on her jacket. With that, the two quickly left the house, and went to the specified address, which turned out to be a small café.

Inside, the pair saw Izumi sitting at a table, with Sakakibara sittng across from her. Spying the pair, Izumi waved them over, and pulled Sakakibara over to her side. As Adam and Yukari sat down, a waitress came up to them. "What do you want, Yukari?" Adam asked his companion, who shrugged. "I'll have whatever you have." She said, before Adam nodded. "Two coffees, three sugars and milk." He said to the waitress, who nodded, bowed and walked off. Soon after, she came back with their order.

As he took a sip of his coffee, Adam asked Izumi, "So, what's this about?", receiving a shrug from the girl in reply. "No idea. We're here for the same reason as you two." She said, before Adam saw the door open out of the corner of his eye. First, he saw a shadowy girl enter and sit at the bar, before she was followed by Teshigawara and Mochizuki, who walked over to the table. "Well, glad to see you're all here." Teshigawara said, before Adam sighed. "You woke us up, on a fucking Saturday morning. You'd better have a good reason for it, or I swear, they'll be fucking scraping you off the sidewalk." He growled, clenching a fist, before Teshigawara nodded. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about waking you all up, but I have an idea on what to do about the Calamity." The boy said, before Adam relaxed slightly. "Go on." He said, before Teshigawara nodded. "We should just get out of the town for a day. Take a trip to the beach or something." He suggested, before Adam looked to Izumi, who had a wide-eyed look. "Well, it's not a half bad idea." He said, before the group looked to him. "The Calamity only affects individuals inside Yomiyama City, am I right?" he asked Izumi, who nodded. "So, if we get out of the city for a day, we'll be fine." He said, before the Head of Countermeasures sighed. "Alright, when do we leave?" she asked, with Yuuya immediately replying, "Tomorrow." Nodding, Izumi stood up. "Alright, I'll tell Takako and Junta. We'll see you tomorrow." She said, before Teshigawara nodded, and Izumi took her leave, Kouichi following close behind her. After Yukari tapped his side, Adam said, "I'll catch up. You go on ahead." As the spectacled girl nodded and walked out, Adam leaned over to Teshigawara and Mochizuki.

"There's an ulterior motive to this trip, isn't there?" he asked, before Teshigawara's eyes widened. "What makes you think that?" he asked, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "How thick do you think I am?" the Assassin asked, before Mochizuki smiled. "Alright, if you must know, my older half-sister, who actually works here, knows someone who was in Class 3-3 a couple of years ago. Apparently, they ended the Calamity mid-year." He explained, before Adam nodded in understanding. "So this trip is part vacation, mostly interrogation." He said, before Mochizuki shrugged. "If that's the way you want to see it." He said, before Adam finished up his coffee, and stood up. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow." He said, before straightening his collar, and going to leave the café. As he got close to the door, he saw the shadowy girl from earlier was looking in his direction. As soon as she noticed Adam looking towards her, she looked back down to the bar. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Adam shrugged his jacket up a bit, and left the café, running to catch up with Yukari.

* * *

After catching up with her, Adam and Yukari headed home, Adam taking care to keep an eye out for someone possibly tailing him. As he got to work on lunch, he couldn't get his mind off the suspicious feeling that the girl in the bar had given him. After he finished cooking, he heard Yukari walk up behind him. "We should get ready for tomorrow, Adam." She said, before Adam nodded, and passed her lunch to her. As the two sat down, Adam gave Yukari a quick look over, and he noticed that she was very pretty in the outfit she had chosen. _"Ease up there, horndog."_ His brain said to him, causing his face to turn bright red. "Adam, you okay? You look a bit ill." Yukari said, pulling him out of his stupor. "What? Oh, yeah, sorry, I just got lost in my own little world. But, I appreciate the concern." He said, before Yukari smiled. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked, before Adam smiled, and got to working out their plan…

* * *

 **The next day…**

"Alright, you ready?" Adam asked, as he passed Yukari a helmet. "Adam, are you sure about this? Where did you even learn to ride one of these?" she asked fearfully, as she looked at the pitch-black motorcycle in front of them. "I learned how to back in Scotland. If you want me to, I'll take it slow." He said, as he fastened his own helmet. "Alright, I trust you, Adam." She said, before hesitantly getting on the bike, and placing her arms around Adam's waist. "Alright…" Adam said, as he looked at her. "Let's ride!" Kicking the bike into action, Adam turned on the throttle, and the bike sped off. Soon after, the pair reached Izumi's house, which the girl herself and Sakakibara were standing outside of, next to a car that was driven by Reiko, Kouichi's aunt. As Adam parked his bike and removed his helmet, Yukari slid off, and struggled to regain her balance. "Alright, it's decided. You're taking the car." Adam said, before Yukari nodded.

"Didn't know you could ride a motorcycle, Adam." Izumi said, before Adam smirked. "You never asked." He said, before he heard a car pull up behind him. Turning round, he saw Takako get out of the car, before helping a boy, who Adam recognised as Junta Nakao, a member of the Countermeasures group, out. As Junta struggled to stay upright, Adam rushed over to help Takako support him. "You alright, mate?" he asked, before Junta nodded. "If you insist. Just, take it easy, alright?" he said, before he let Junta lean against a nearby wall. As Adam looked round, he said, "Just waiting on Teshigawara and Mochizuki.", before a voice yelled, "Hey, guys!" Groaning, Adam said, "Speak of the devil…", before turning to see the two boys walking up, Teshigawara carrying a giant bag on his back. "So, we all here?" Teshigawara asked, before counting the people present. "Sakakibara, where's Misaki? Isn't she coming?" he asked, before Kouichi shook his head. "Her family went on holiday. I forgot to mention." He said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, we all set?" he asked, before Mochizuki's eyes narrowed. "We've got a problem." He said, causing the group to turn to him. "There's 1 too many people for both cars." He said, before Adam chuckled. "Don't worry about that, mate." He said, before getting back on his bike. "We sorted now?" he asked, fastening his helmet. As the other members split into the different cars, Adam turned his bike on. "Izumi!" he shouted, drawing the girl's attention. "You take the lead." He said, before Izumi nodded, and got into Reiko's car. As the two cars pulled away, Adam turned the throttle on his bike, and pulled off after them.

* * *

A while later, he came up besides Reiko's car on the highway. Pushing his visor up, he winked to the car's occupants, before pushing it back down, and speeding up, pulling his bike into a wheelie. Rolling down the window of her car, Reiko shouted, "Show off!", before rolling the window back up. In the back seat, Izumi said, "That maniac's going to get himself killed.", causing Yukari to look at her. "He seems pretty capable." She said, before Izumi smirked. "Tell me, Yukari, is there something going between you and him?" she asked, before Yukari's face erupted in a bright blush. "No, there isn't." she said, looking at her feet. "But you wish there was?" Kouichi asked, before Yukari looked back up, and nodded. "You need to tell him, then." Reiko said from the front seat, before she came up behind a large tanker. "If you want to go slow, get out of the fast lane!" she yelled, before the tanker changed lanes. "Finally!" she said, before shifting the car into a higher gear, and speeding up, soon after passing a sign that said, "Now leaving Yomiyama City." Eventually, the two cars and the bike pulled up outside a small beach hotel, in a neighbouring city of Yomiyama.

* * *

After checking into the hotel, the group started to head towards the beach. After getting everything set up, most of the kids ran into the water, but Adam elected to stay on the beach, laying on a towel underneath a parasol. "Aren't you going to join your friends?" the voice of Reiko said, before Adam smirked. "Nah, never been one for having fun. I'm a man of business." He said, before Reiko scowled. "All work and no play will make you a grouch, Adam." She said, before the Assassin shrugged, and Reiko walked off. "Screw it." Adam said to himself, before he spied Kouichi walking off to a cliffside, shortly before returning to the beach, with Misaki following behind him. "Hello, everyone." The girl said, before the others waved to her. "Alright, Misaki?" Adam called out, before the girl smiled to him.

After the kids had played around for another hour or so, Teshigawara called the group together. "What's going on, Teshigawara?" Adam asked, before the boy smirked. "We bring any food?" he asked, before the others looked to each other. "Didn't think so." He said, before opening the large bag he had brought with him, to reveal a barbeque. "So, how about we gather our own food, and make a game out of it? The team who brings back the most cookable food wins!" he said, before Adam shrugged. "Sounds good. I'm in." he said, before Teshigawara nodded. "Alright, the teams are: The Countermeasures team, consisting of myself, Akazawa, Sugiura and Sakuragi, and the Non-Existent team, consisting of Sakakibara, Misaki, Mochizuki and Robertson." He said, before Adam looked to Junta, who was still looking deathly pale. "I'm out." The boy breathed out, before Adam nodded. "Alright…" he said, before turning to Teshigawara. "Get ready to lose." He said, extending a hand. Shaking it, Teshigawara said, "Game on!" With that, the two teams split up.

* * *

Immediately, the "Non-Existent team" went to the rock pools on the small cliff where Kouichi had found Misaki, and started fishing round. After a while, Adam heard a small gasp. Turning round, he saw that Misaki had a small fleshy creature on her arm. As Adam looked, he saw a small octopus wrapped round her hand. "Get it off." She said quietly, before Adam nodded. "Hold still." He said, as he palmed a small stone. "Keep your arm steady." He ordered, before flinging the stone up, catching it, and tossing it, cracking the octopus right in the head, causing it to fall to the ground, releasing Misaki's hand. "Thank you, Adam." She said, as Adam picked up the octopus, and dropped it in their team's collection bucket. "How did you do that?" the girl asked, wide eyed, before Adam smirked. "It's all in the wrist." He said, spinning his hand a couple of times. "Fair enough." She said, before returning to fishing. Turning back to what he had been doing, Adam saw Teshigawara being whipped with a clump of seaweed by Izumi. Chuckling, Adam looked down and saw a small fish swimming round in his rock pool. Smirking, he leaned forward slightly, crouching over the pool, poised to strike, counting down in his head, _"Nearly, almost…. Now!"_ , before lunging, snagging the fish up, and dropping it in the bucket immediately.

* * *

After spending a bit more time hunting, the two teams called an end to the competition, and decided to let Reiko count up the food. Eventually, the "Non-Existent team" won, due to the fish Adam had caught putting them ahead. As their team cheered, Reiko pulled out some raw meat. "Just in case we couldn't get a lot, I went and got these." She said, before the kids smiled. "Alright, who's cooking?" Adam asked, before Reiko held a hand up. "I'll call you all when it's ready." She said, before the kids took off towards the ocean again, and Reiko got to cooking. Soon after, she called them back, and they were all devouring the food. Afterwards, they headed back into the water. As some of the children got into a game of water volleyball, Adam saw a man walking up to Reiko. Tapping Kouichi on the shoulder, he jerked his head back towards Reiko, before Kouichi nodded, and with Izumi joining them, the two headed over to Reiko's parasol. "Oh, you three, I'd like to introduce you to Katsumi Matsunaga. He was a member of Class 3-3 in 1983 alongside myself." She said, before the man bowed his head. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, before the three bowed in return.

"I heard the Calamity ended mid-year when it hit your class, sir." Adam said, before Matsunaga nodded. "That's right. I'm the one who ended it. But, I'm afraid I'm unable to remember how I did it. I did, however leave something for future classes to find somewhere in the school." the man said, before Adam looked to his two companions, who nodded. "Very well, sir. If you remember anything else, please, don't hesitate to tell us." He said, before pulling his friends away. "Alright, you two. We now know what we need to do." He said, before Izumi nodded. "We need to find that clue." She said, before she looked to the other members of the class, and asked, "What do we tell the others?", before Adam said, "Let's keep this between us. They're enjoying themselves. No need to add more tension to what's there already.", before he saw the ball their friends were hitting fly off into the ocean. "I'll get it!" Junta yelled, before starting to swim after the ball. After a while, he was no closer to the ball, and was a bit too far out from shore. "How far out you planning to go?" Teshigawara yelled, but Junta didn't turn back, causing Adam's eyes to narrow. "Something's not right." He said, before everyone noticed that Junta wasn't moving. "He needs help!" Kouichi said, before he ran into the ocean, Matsunaga pulling off his shirt while following him, but before the two could get very far, a boat came out from behind the cliff, and sped towards Junta. The students and adults could only watch in horror as the boat collided with Junta, and the spray behind the boat turned red, as the motor on the back of the boat chopped his body up, before it was launched into the air, and splashed back into the water. As the boat pulled to a stop, the crew looking back at Junta's body, Adam heard Matsunaga say, "The clue. I saved them all. I put the clue for them…"

"In the classroom."

* * *

 **A/N: And another one down! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all next time, in Chapter 7- Car Crash. Madman out!**


	7. Car Crash

**A/N: Welcome back to the Call For Blood! A lot of things happen in this chapter, so enjoy Chapter 7- Car Crash!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Car Crash**

After Junta's death, the group had retrieved his body from the ocean, and returned to Yomiyama. After they buried their friend, the children had been met by Mr Chibiki and Mrs Mikami. "What can we do for you, sir?" Izumi asked, before Mr Chibiki looked in her direction. "It's about Mr Nakao's death. Did he look ill before the accident?" he asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, he said it was simply motion sickness." He said, before Chibiki nodded. "Well, as it turns out, it might not have been. We contacted his parents after you returned to Yomiyama. Apparently, the day of your trip, they heard a crash from the stairs. After they heard, they went to check, but all they saw was the front door closing, before a car pulled away." He said, before Izumi's face furrowed due to confusion. "What does that have to do with Junta's death?" she asked, before Adam looked to her. "Everything. Junta fell down the stairs, and if he hit his head right, he could have given himself an aneurysm, which is why he always looked ill. When he was swimming for the ball, it must have burst. He was dead before the boat hit him. Am I right?" he explained, before turning to Chibiki, who nodded. "You're quite well learned for your age, Robertson." The librarian said, before Adam smirked. "But, we weren't in Yomiyama. How did Junta still die?" Takako asked, before Adam looked to her. "He received the injury that killed him inside the city. His fate was sealed the moment he fell down the stairs." He said, before he looked at his watch. "I need to get going." He said, before walking off to get his bike, Yukari following close behind him.

After a while, the two pulled up outside Adam's house. "You go on in, Yukari. I need to secure this." Adam said, before Yukari nodded, and slid off the bike, before entering the house. After Adam pushed the bike into the garage, he headed into the house, and called out, "Yukari, what do you feel like for dinner tonight?", but paused when he got no answer. "Yukari?" he asked, before walking over to the bedroom. Looking in, he saw the girl kneeling on the floor next to the bed, a wooden box opened on her lap. "I knocked something off the bedside table, and it rolled under the bed. When I went to get it, I found these." She said, passing the box to Adam. Looking inside, Adam saw his dual Hidden Blades. _"Shit!"_ he thought to himself, as he recalled hiding his Brotherhood equipment under the bed one night while Yukari was studying at Izumi's place. Closing the box, Adam said, "You weren't supposed to see that.", as he reached out to Yukari, who batted his hand away. "Don't even touch me, murderer!" she yelled, before grabbing her bag, and running out of the house. Growling slightly after hearing the front door slam, Adam dove under the bed, retrieved his robes and equipment and threw them on, before pulling up his hood, running at the window, leaping through it, and grappling up to the rooftops. Immediately, he took off running, eventually reaching Yukari's house, which he saw had no lights on. Sneaking in through a window, he sat down in a chair, and waited for the girl to arrive, which she did, 5 minutes later.

* * *

As Yukari locked the door in a tearful rage, Adam cleared his throat, causing the girl to jump. "A simple lock wouldn't stop me." He said, before pulling his hood down. "So it's true. You are the killer from a few months ago." She said, before Adam nodded. "Yes, I am. But, I want to explain, if you'll let me." He said, before Yukari scowled. "You going to kill me afterwards, since I know who you are?" she asked, but Adam shook his head. "No. I would never harm you." He said, before he saw Yukari's hand go into her bag. "Please tell me you're not reaching for the knife." He sighed, as he had instructed Yukari to carry a knife with her at all times, in case she got attacked. Almost quicker than he could react, he saw a gleam of silver as she pulled a blade free and charged at him, but he easily disarmed her, and caught her in a sleeper hold. "Don't resist. It'll be harder if you do." He said, before he felt her body go limp. "Sorry about this, Yukari." He said, before he lifted her up onto his back…

About twenty minutes later, Yukari's eyes slowly fluttered open. As she tried to lift her hands, she found she couldn't move, as her arms and legs were tied to a chair. "Oh, I see you're awake." Adam said, from the other side of the room. "I'm sorry about… _that_ ," he said, gesturing to the ropes, "But I had to ensure you'd listen." He finished, before Yukari glared at him. "Alright, then. I'll listen. Just let me out of these." She said, before Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright, I'll cut you loose. However, you scream for help, or try to run, things here get very, very complicated, and trust me, neither of us want that." He said, before flicking his wrist, activating his Hidden Blade. "Deal?" he asked, before Yukari spat, "Deal.", back at him. Nodding, Adam swiftly cut through the ropes binding her arms and legs, before stepping back. As the girl rubbed her wrists, Adam said, "Now, as a show of good faith, I'm going to remove my equipment, and place it on that table.", before quickly removing his weapons, and placing them on the table next to Yukari, before stepping back once again.

"Okay, so ask away." Adam said, before Yukari looked at him. "Okay, here's my first question: Who exactly are you?" she asked, before Adam smiled. "Adam Robertson, of the Scottish branch of the Assassin Brotherhood, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, bowing his head, before Yukari's brow furrowed in confusion. "Assassin Brotherhood?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "A group of professionals who, above all else, wish to safeguard the free will of humanity from those who aspire to take it from you. We've existed throughout recorded human history." He said, before Yukari said, "Bullshit." Smirking, Adam walked over to a bookcase, and pulled out a history book. Flicking through the pages, he called out, "The Crusades, the Italian Renaissance, the Golden Age of Piracy, the Seven Years War, The American, French and Industrial Revolutions. We've been making waves throughout history, and we've still not won the fucking war." He said, before snapping the book shut. Scowling, he passed the book over to Yukari, before heading back to the table he had sat on previously. "If you want, you can do the research. It's true." He said, before Yukari looked to him. "You mentioned a war. Against who?" she asked, before Adam sighed. Walking over to a pile of paper, he grabbed a pen, and wrote down a list of names. "When you get the chance, look these up. They all worked with the people we Assassins fight… The Knights Templar. They wish to bring peace, same as us, but they want to enslave all humanity to do so." He said, passing the list to Yukari. "Sounds a bit too far-fetched, I know. But trust me, I'm telling you the truth. Even though I kept the fact I'm an Assassin from you, I've never lied to you, and never will." He said, raising his hands in defence.

"One last thing. Does anyone else know you're a killer?" Yukari asked, before Adam nodded. "Takako. She knows I'm the 'serial killer' from a couple of months ago, but she doesn't know I'm an Assassin, and I'd like to keep it that away, at least until I tell the class." He said, before picking up his Hidden Blades, as Yukari glared at him. "Why should I?" she asked, before Adam flicked his wrist, engaging his Blade. "Thanks to all these deaths, the tension in the class is reaching an all-time high, and if it gets any worse… Let's just say, it'll be Volcano Day. Also, the Assassins follow a series of tenants: Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight, and never compromise the Brotherhood. If the public learns I'm an Assassin, I'll have broken the third tenant, and in order to remain incognito, I'll have to break the first. So, please, keep my cover intact." He said, before he picked up a bag, and tossed it to Yukari. "You left some clothes at my place." He explained, before Yukari nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yukari." He said, before pulling up his hood. "Alright, I'll keep your secret, _if_ …you don't kill anyone else." Yukari said, before Adam nodded, and picked up a set of throwing knifes and a dagger, placing them in their sheaths. "They're my essentials." He explained, before he nodded towards the remaining weapons. "Keep them. As insurance." He said, before Yukari nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later, Yukari." He said, before leaving the house. Running to the door, Yukari got there just in time to see Adam grapple up to a rooftop, look back to her and nod, before disappearing.

* * *

After Adam made it back to his house, he slipped in through the window, and walked over to his desk. Breathing heavily as he leaned on the desk, he slammed his fist into the wood, before looking at his equipment. Growling, he ripped his blades off, before slamming them into the desk. Next, he pulled his robes off, and threw them onto the chair, before he grabbed his jacket, and ran out of the house, locking it behind him. Next, he headed to the garage, and climbed onto his bike, before slamming his helmet onto his head. _"Let's ride."_ He thought to himself, before roaring off down the street.

After a while, he came to a stop outside the café the group had previously met at. Deciding to stop there for now, Adam stopped his bike, and pulled his helmet off, before entering the café, and sitting down at a table. Soon after, a waitress came up. "What can I get you, sir?" she asked, before Adam replied, "Coffee. Make it as strong as you can." Bowing, the waitress walked off, before Adam looked to the door, where he saw Teshigawara, Mochizuki and Sakakibara enter the café, notice him, before walking over and joining him at the table. "Alright, Adam?" Teshigawara asked, causing Adam to simply nod, before the waitress returned to the table, and placed his cup of coffee on the table. Picking it up, he downed the entire cup in one gulp, ignoring the scalding hot water. Placing the empty cup back down, he got a 1000 yen note out of his wallet. "Keep the change." He said, passing the note to the waitress, before turning back to the other two boys. "What's up, you three?" he asked, before the three boys launched into an explanation of what they planned to do the next day. After they finished, Adam nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll see if I can make it to the school to help you, but don't wait up. If I ain't there, just go on ahead." He said, before his friends nodded. "What about Yukari? Won't she be curious where you're going?" Teshigawara asked, causing Adam's eyes to darken. As he picked up his helmet, he said, "We had a… difference of opinions. She moved out.", before slamming the helmet on, and exiting the café. Looking round, he saw a man gazing at his bike. As he went to touch it, Adam grabbed his arm. "Don't. Touch. My bike." He said, before the man nodded, and backed off. Climbing on the bike, Adam kicked the vehicle into action, before speeding off. After arriving back at his house, he parked the bike in the garage, before entering the house. Quickly getting changed, he flopped onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling. _"Things are about to get a whole lot more complicated."_ He thought to himself, before allowing himself to drop off to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

After Adam was able to rouse himself from his slumber, he saw on his alarm clock that he was far past the stage of late to meet up with Teshigawara and Mochizuki, so they could get into the old Class 3-3 room in the old school building, to find Matsunaga's clue. "Fuck it, I've got bigger problems." He said, before getting a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt out of his wardrobe. "Maybe a walk will help clear my head." He said, before picking his jacket up. As he went to throw it on, he looked at his Hidden Blades, resting on the desk. Sighing, he picked them up, before stuffing them into the drawers of the desk, placing the dagger and throwing knives inside as well, before nudging the drawer shut. Looking at his robes, he stuffed them into another drawer, before throwing his jacket on. "Alright, time to go." He said, before exiting and locking the house. Turning his collar up, he started to walk down the street. After a while, he found himself at a split in the road, where he saw two familiar faces. "Hey, Yumi, Ayano!" he called out, running up to the girls. "Oh, hey Adam. What brings you round here?" Yumi asked, as Adam smiled. "Just walking, going with the flow. What about you two? Judging by the uniforms, I'm guessing… extra credit work?" he asked, before the two girls shook their heads. "We were looking for Mr Chibiki, to ask his opinion on something." Ayano said, before looking to her watch. "I've gotta get going. I'll call you when I arrive, okay?" she said to Yumi, who nodded, before she took off.

"Where's she off to?" Adam asked Yumi, who shrugged. "Home, most likely." She said, before Adam nodded in understanding. "Be that as it may, I think it's a bad idea to be walking round alone." He said, before Yumi smirked. "Careful how you word that Adam, or a girl might think you're a womaniser." She said, before Adam scoffed. "I am many things, but a womaniser? Nope." He said, before Yumi chuckled. "Well, if that's the case, I'll see you around." She said, going to walk away, before Adam sighed. "At least let me walk you home." He said, before Yumi looked back to him. "Please. It'll make me feel better." He said to defend himself, before Yumi rolled her eyes and nodded. "C'mon then." She said, before Adam gestured forwards. "Lead on."

* * *

After both of them walked for a while, they came onto a street a few blocks away from Adam's house. "Who knew you would be so close, eh Adam?" Yumi said, causing Adam to laugh slightly, as they turned a corner, and freeze in their tracks. "Jesus Christ." Adam said in shock, looking at the scene before them. An excavator seemed to have rolled backwards down the street, crashing into a house, completely destroying the entirety of the front of the building. As Adam surveyed the destruction, he heard Yumi fall to the ground besides him. Turning to face her, he saw that she was staring dead-eyed at the wreckage. Looking between her and the house a couple of times, Adam's eyes widened. "Please tell me that isn't your house, Yumi." He said, covering his eyes and sighing when she nodded. "My… brother was in there. He never left the house. Ever." She explained, before Adam groaned. "Son of a bitch." He said, before he looked round. "You know where your Mum and Dad are?" he asked, before Yumi nodded. "They're at work." She said, before Adam groaned. "What about Ayano's place? Can you wait there for your parents to pick you up?" he asked, before Yumi shook her head. "Ayano and her family are moving out of the city to escape the Calamity. They'll have left by now." She said, before Adam groaned. "You gotta be kidding me." He said, under his breath, before a voice asked, "Yumi, is that you?" Turning round, Yumi saw a man and woman standing in front of them. Launching into their arms, Yumi embraced them in tears.

Smiling at them, Adam asked, "I'll presume you two are Yumi's parents?" Nodding, the man glared at Adam. "And you are?" he demanded, before Adam extended a hand. "Adam Robertson. I'm a classmate and friend of Yumi's." he said, before Yumi's father shook his hand. "I appreciate your kindness to our daughter, Mister Robertson." He said, before Adam held up a hand. "Just Adam, please. But, speaking of your daughter…" he said, nodding towards Yumi. Looking back to his daughter, Mr Ogura said, "Yumi, your mother and I are going to look for hotel rooms, but we can only afford a room for two, so you'll need to stay with a friend for a while.", causing Yumi to look at him in anger, and Adam to look in shock. "What about Miss Ayano's place?" Yumi's mother asked, speaking for the first time. "Ayano and her family have fled the city, trying to avoid the Calamity." Adam spoke up, before he sighed. "If I may weigh in here, my house is only a couple of blocks away. She can stay with me for a while, at least until you can afford to have her stay with you." He suggested, causing Yumi to look at him. "Adam, I thought Yukari was staying with you." She said, before Adam scowled. "We had a difference of opinion, and she moved out." He said, causing Mr and Mrs Ogura to look at each other. "Yumi, we agree with Mister Robertson, but only if you want to. Tell us, do you trust him?" Yumi's mother asked, before Yumi nodded. "I trust him." She said, before Mr Ogura turned to Adam. Extending a hand, he asked, "Can you swear you'll protect our Yumi, no matter what?", before Adam nodded. "On my life, no harm will come to her." He said, before Yumi's parents nodded, and Yumi walked over to Adam. Hugging him, she said, "Thank you." Smiling, he returned the hug and said, "What are friends for?", before Yumi's parents bowed. "Well, we'll try and make some money quickly, so we can have you join us." Mr Ogura said, before Yumi nodded, and bid farewell to her parents, who walked off soon after.

"So what now, Adam?" Yumi asked, before Adam offered her his hand. "Let's go. You shouldn't be sticking around here." He said, before Yumi took his hand, and allowed him to lead her to his house. After he unlocked the front door, he let Yumi enter, before closing and locking the door. "The bed's through here." He said, before leading her to the room. "I'll have your uniform washed for tomorrow. In the meantime, you can wear… these." He said, fishing in the wardrobe for a couple seconds, before withdrawing a red shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Handing them to Yumi, Adam said, "I'll leave you to change.", before bowing and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Sighing, Yumi looked at the clothes in her hands, before quickly pulling off her uniform, and threw Adam's clothes on, before leaving the room, to see Adam sitting on the couch, watching his TV, which was playing a news report.

* * *

 _"Sticking in the city of Yomiyama, a terrible accident has occurred, as a family trying to flee the town lost their lives in a terrible car accident. The family's car was struck by a falling rock, causing them to drive through a railing on the side of the road, and plummet to the rocks below, killing everyone present in the car. So far, only the body of Yomiyama Middle School student Aya Ayano has been identified, but we can assume that her parents are the remaining two bodies. Our hearts go out to the friends and family of the Ayanos. Back to you in the studio."_

* * *

As the report ended, Yumi broke down again. "Ayano!" she said, drawing Adam's attention from the TV. "Shit!" he said, rushing over to support her, as she started to fall to the floor. "Ayano… she died on the way out of the city, and the Calamity still affected her." Yumi said, before Adam looked to the TV, then back to her. "Yumi, go and lie down on the bed. I'll rustle up something for you to eat." He said, before the girl nodded, and slowly got up, entering the bedroom. After the door shut, Adam walked over to the TV, where the news was still playing. Clenching his fist, he slammed it into the screen, cracking it. "Dammit!" he said, lifting his hand up, inspecting the small cuts he had received. Walking over to his kitchen, he quickly got to work on preparing a meal for Yumi, then carried it into the bedroom, where Yumi was lying underneath the covers, staring straight up at the ceiling. "Here you go, Yumi." He said, placing the food on the bedside table, snapping Yumi out of her trance. "Thanks, Adam." She said, before Adam bent down and picked up her uniform. "I'll get this washed for you." He said, before Yumi nodded and he went to leave the room. "Adam?" Yumi called out, halting his progress, as he turned back to her. "Thanks for letting me stay here." She said, before Adam smiled and bowed his head. "Anytime." He said, before leaving the room. After placing Yumi's uniform in the washing machine and starting it, he picked up a change of clothes, before entering the bathroom, soon after coming out, and placing his clothes in the washing basket. Slumping onto the couch, he soon allowed himself to drift off to sleep, shooting a glance over to his desk, where his equipment was stored, before his eyes shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, I'm not throwing a curveball into the works, I am still following my original plan, I just needed to make a bit of hostility be present, as I get ever closer to the finale. Speaking of which, I have no idea how many chapters are left. Anyway, I'll see you all in Chapter 8- Class Trip. Madman out!**


	8. Class Trip

**A/N: Welcome back to the Call For Blood! Apologies, but you almost didn't get this chapter, as my laptop started acting up, so I had to reset it. Luckily, I saved all my stories, so the fanfics I stored on my laptop were saved. Now, I present to you Chapter 8- Class Trip. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Class Trip**

The day after the Calamity gained two victims, Adam and Yumi had toyed with the idea of staying off school, but they decided against it, as they'd have nothing to do otherwise. After they got changed into their uniforms, and Adam locked the door, Yumi was surprised to see Adam disappear round the side of the building, and go to his garage. "Huh?" she asked, before following the boy, finding him securing his bag to the side of his motorcycle. "What are you doing, Adam?" she asked, causing Adam to look up at her. "Getting to school quicker." He said, before picking up his helmet. "Adam, you know riding motorised vehicles to school is forbidden." She said, trying to deter him, but he scoffed, before saying, "At this stage Yumi, with how many people we've lost to this fucking Calamity, I really don't care for the rules at the present moment." He said, before holding out the spare helmet. "You coming?" he asked, before Yumi stared at the helmet for a couple seconds, sighed, and took it off of Adam, placing it on her head, as Adam took her bag and secured it to the bike alongside his own. "Are you sure you can get us there?" Yumi asked, before Adam smirked, climbed onto the bike, and started the engine. "What do you think?" he asked, before Yumi rolled her eyes, and pulled down her visor. Smirking, Adam pushed his own visor down, kicked the bike into action, then took off down the street, Yumi gripping him around the waist.

After a quick few minutes, Adam sped through the school gates, scaring a number of other students, before speeding across the grounds towards the area the Countermeasures group usually met at, before skidding to a stop, kicking up a large dust cloud. After Yumi climbed off the back of the bike, Izumi stormed up. "What the hell were you thinking, Adam?" she asked, as Adam pulled his helmet off and handed Yumi her bag. As he went to answer her, he saw that Miss Mikami was running up. "Mister Robertson, explain yourself. You know that riding motorised vehicles to school is forbidden." She said, before Adam scowled. "With all due respect, Miss Mikami, at this stage our class is at, I really don't give a damn about the rules right now." He said, stopping the bike's engine. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Mikami asked, "And nothing I do can stop you?". Scowling, Adam asked, "What do you think?" Sighing, Miss Mikami said, "Fine. Go and secure it somewhere, then get to class.", before walking off. "Fair enough." Adam said, before he walked the bike round the back of the school building, where he encountered the PE teacher. After explaining the situation, the teacher allowed Adam to store the bike in an empty supply shed. After Adam had taken his bag off the bike and shut the doors, the teacher handed him a small key. "It's the key for this shed. No one uses this anymore. Your bike will be safe, Adam. You have my word." The teacher said, before Adam nodded and pocketed the key. "Right, I need to get to class." He said, taking his leave of the teacher. Running up the stairs, he entered Class 3-3 and headed to the Countermeasures group.

* * *

"So, Adam, Yukari told us you two had a falling out?" Izumi asked, as Adam sat down. Shooting an angry look to Yukari, Adam said, "Yeah, we had a bit of an argument. She decided until she's ready, she's going to live at her place, for now at least.", before looking to Yukari. "Right?" he asked, before the girl nodded. "Adam?" a voice asked, causing Adam to turn to Kazami. "We couldn't help but notice that you arrived to school with Yumi." He said, before Adam looked to the girl in question, who was staring at the blackboard, dead-eyed. "Yeah, I did. What of it?" he demanded, before Kazami's eyes narrowed. "Yukari moves out, and you almost immediately start walking to school with another girl. You do realise exactly what Yumi's most likely going through, right?" the boy demanded, before Adam slammed his fist into the desk. "I realise that, Kazami. I was with her when she saw what happened to her house. When her parents showed up, they told her that they couldn't afford to have her stay with them at a hotel. I offered to house her until they could afford to have her join them. That's it." He explained, before Kazami pushed his glasses up a bit. "So…no ulterior motives?" Izumi asked, causing Adam to shake his head. "You're starting to sound like a broken record, Izumi. You've asked me the exact same thing before." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Well, hardly any other way to ask the same question." She said, before Adam nodded. "I'll give you that one." He said, before looking out over the class.

"Due to either incidents or people moving, we're down to less than half of our original number." He said, which was true, as most of the class had left Yomiyama after the death of Junta. Now, only 19 students, including Adam, were left. Sighing, Adam sat back up in his chair, and cracked his neck. "I'll talk to you guys later." He said, picking his bag up. "Right. See you later, Adam." Izumi said, before Adam nodded and headed over to Yumi, who was still looking dead-eyed at the blackboard. "Hey, Yumi." He said, jolting the girl out of her trance. "After school finishes, wait for me by the gate." He said, before the girl nodded. "Just…don't make me wait too long, alright?" she asked, before Adam smiled. "Sure thing." He said, before he went to his chair, sitting down just as Miss Mikami walked in. After making the class settle down, Mikami stood at the front of the room and said, "Attention class. I have some news.", causing the class to fall completely silent. "In a few weeks, we will be taking a class trip to pray at Yomiyama Shrine, and we will be staying at an inn for a couple of nights. I would like for everyone to take part in the trip. That includes you, Mister Robertson." She said, making Adam jerk his head up. "I know you come from a different country and culture, but I still wish for you to come on this trip." Mikami explained, before Adam nodded. "Sure, I'll be there." He said, before Mikami smiled and nodded. "Very well, now, onto other business. I believe you all know about the tragedies that happened last night." She said, before the class's eyes looked to Yumi, who they knew would certainly be affected by the deaths. _"Quit staring, assholes."_ Adam thought to himself, clenching his fist, before Mikami cleared her throat. "We should pray that the souls of those involved can rest peacefully. Now, enough morbid talk. Please take out your books." She said, before the class complied, and started to get their books out. After opening his textbook, Adam silently tore a page out, and scribbled something down. When he was finished, he looked over to Kouichi's desk, where the boy in question was slowly working through the tasks. Scrunching the paper into a ball, Adam aimed at Kouichi's head, then pinged it, smiling as it bounced off the boy's head onto his desk. As Kouichi turned to face him, Adam nodded towards the paper. Unscrunching the ball, Kouichi read the note, before looking back up at Adam and nodding. Smiling, Adam looked at his books, before deciding to get to work.

* * *

After class ended, Adam walked out of the room, being shortly followed by Kouichi, Teshigawara, Mochizuki and Misaki. After the four walked round a little bit, they saw Adam leaning against a wall. Seeing them approaching, Adam pushed himself off the wall, before looking round, making sure they were alone. After he was satisfied, he asked, "Alright, spill. What did you find?" he asked, before Kouichi nodded. "We found a tape made by Matsunaga. More of a confession, honestly." He said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, did you find out anything useful?" he asked, before Misaki shook her head. "This idiot Teshigawara messed the tape up before we heard the whole thing." She said, causing Adam to round on Teshigawara, his face darkened with anger. "But, to save you the worry of having to pummel Teshigawara into the ground, I've got someone repairing the tape. It should be ready by the time the class trip comes around." Mochizuki spoke up, and Adam breathed to calm himself. "Alright then. When we get to the inn on this trip, we'll meet at one of our rooms, and listen to the rest of it." He said, before the four nodded. "What do we tell Izumi?" Kouichi asked, before Adam thought for a second. "Nothing. Until we find out what's on the tape, we keep this between us." He said, before he walked past them. "See you lot later." He said, before he took off round the corner, getting back into the class before the next lesson started.

* * *

Eventually, school ended for the day, and Adam walked round to the shed where his bike was, and after retrieving it, he drove to the front gate, where Yumi was waiting. After skidding to a stop, Adam held up her helmet. "M'lady." He said, as Yumi took the helmet and fastened it. "Flattery'll get you nowhere, Adam." She said, climbing on the back of the bike. "I wasn't trying to flatter you." He said, before driving off down the street. After they reached Adam's house, the two entered the living room, and Adam placed his bag on the coffee table, and flopped down onto the couch. "Can't be fucked doing anything for the rest of today." He said, causing Yumi to smile. "Well, we need to get some homework done, Adam." She said, causing her roommate to groan. "Shoot me now." He said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Alright then, let's get to work." He said, pulling his books out of his bag.

* * *

 **That night…**

After wrapping up their homework, and having some dinner, Adam and Yumi had fallen asleep. Adam had crashed out on the couch, as he was used to, but his eyes flew open when he heard a small moan. _"Please tell me that's not what I think that was."_ He thought to himself, as he stood up. Creeping over to his room, he cracked the door open slightly, and peeked in to see Yumi tossing and turning a lot. "Ayano, please, I didn't know. Please, just leave me alone!" Yumi yelled, causing Adam's eyes to widen. _"Shit, she's having a nightmare. At least it's not what I thought it was."_ He thought to himself, before sighing. _"I need to help her, if I can."_ He thought, before stepping quietly into the room. Kneeling down beside her, Adam gently shook her, saying "Yumi? Yumi? Yumi?", eventually rousing the girl from her nightmare. "Adam?" she asked quietly, before Adam smiled. "Yeah, I'm here." He said, before Yumi embraced him in tears. "I saw Ayano. She blamed me for what happened to her." She said, before Adam wrapped an arm round her, and pulled her off gently. "Yumi, look at me." He said, before Yumi looked up to face him. "You know Ayano wouldn't blame you for anything. The two of you were two of the most tightly-knit friends I've met." He said, before Yumi smiled. "I appreciate you saying that, Adam." She said, before blushing. "I speak the truth." He said, before he saw an empty cup on the bedside table. "You want me to make you something to drink?" he asked, before Yumi nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute." He said, before picking up the cup and leaving the room. A few minutes later, he came back in, and passed the steaming cup over to her. As she slowly drank the tea Adam had made her, the boy himself sat on the end of the bed. After Yumi finished the tea, she placed the cup on the table. "Thanks for that, Adam." She said, before Adam smiled, and picked up the cup. "You think you can get back to sleep now?" Adam asked, before Yumi nodded, and Adam went to leave, but Yumi grabbed his arm. "Can you…stay with me?" she asked, before Adam blushed. "You sure?" he asked, before Yumi nodded. "Please. It'll make me feel safer." She said, making Adam sigh, before he nodded. "Alright, scooch over." He said, before Yumi moved over to the other side of the bed, allowing Adam to slide in beside her. After Adam pulled the covers over them, he lay down, and looked to Yumi. "C'mere." He said, allowing Yumi to cuddle up next to him. "You sure you're okay with this, Adam? I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with." Yumi said, before Adam smirked. "Relax, I'm doing this because you're a friend in need. And I take care of my friends." He said, before Yumi smiled in return. "Thanks, Adam." She said, before she started to doze off. _"No problem, Yumi."_ Adam thought to himself, before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **A few weeks later…**

Adam and Yumi had attended school each day since that day, and soon enough, the day of the class trip arrived, a week into August. After Adam and Yumi had gotten dressed (Yumi dressing in a school uniform, and Adam dressing in a black t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms, hoodie, jacket, socks and shoes), they got onto Adam's bike and tore off down the street. After arriving at the building, they saw the class standing beside a bus, with Mr Chibiki and Miss Mikami accompanying them. "Seriously, Mister Robertson, I can't, in good faith, allow you to come on this trip dressed like that." Miss Mikami said, as Adam lifted his helmet off. "Well, sorry Miss, but I'm really not a fan of the uniform, so I'm going to wear this. You got a problem with that?" he asked, before Mikami glared at him. "Very well." She said, before Adam nodded and turned to Yumi. "Can you take the bus?" he asked, before Yumi looked at him confusingly. "I intend to get there before the bus. I'll be going faster than you're used to." He explained, before Yukari walked over and tapped Yumi on the shoulder. "You can stay with me. Nothing will happen to you." She said, before Yumi looked to Adam, who nodded. "Okay." She said, causing Yukari to smile, and look to Adam, who gestured for her to come over. "What's up?" she asked, walking over. "What's your angle, Yukari? What are you up to?" he asked her, before her face darkened. "I just want to help. That's all." She said, before walking off, and getting on the bus, Yumi following her. After the remainder of the class got on the bus, Miss Mikami went to get on, but Adam called her over. "Care to mark where this inn we're going to on this map, please?" he asked, pulling a folded map from inside his jacket, and unfolding it. "Yes, we're going…there." She said, getting out a pen and circling the specified area. "Okay, I'll see you lot there." Adam said, putting the map back into his pocket, having quickly worked out and memorised the fastest route. As he fastened the helmet onto his head, he saw Yumi looking at him out of a bus window. Winking at her, he shoved his visor down, before spinning the bike in a donut, and speeding off.

As for Yumi, she was sat next to Yukari on the bus, and after Adam disappeared, she just stared up at the sky. As the bus slowly started to pull out of the grounds, she felt Yukari spin to face her. "Yumi, may I ask you something?" Yukari asked, before Yumi nodded. "Exactly how close are you to Adam?" she asked, before Yumi sighed. "Why, you jealous?" she replied, before Yukari's eyes flashed in anger, before she loosened up. "No. I just want to give you a warning." She said, causing Yumi to turn to her in anger. "Which is?" she demanded, before Yukari said, "Adam, don't get me wrong, he's brilliant, but… he's like fire. Stand too close and you'll end up getting burnt.", causing Yumi's face to darken. "You're telling me to be careful? Adam's a good man. He saved your life, after all." She spat, before Yukari nodded. "He did, but let's just say, there is a reason I moved out." She said, causing Yumi to look at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked, before Yukari sighed. "Let's just say, Adam has a dark side. If you want to know more, ask Adam when we get to the inn." She said, before Yumi nodded, and the two fell silent for the rest of the drive over to the inn.

* * *

After the bus arrived at the inn, and the students disembarked, they saw Adam sitting on his bike outside, clearly having been waiting for them. Climbing off the bike, he walked over to the class, where Miss Mikami said, "Okay, just a warning, even though we're not in the class, you're still representing the school, and any action that makes the school or class look bad will be reprimanded." She said, looking over the class. "Okay, let's go." She said, but Mochizuki held up a camera. "I think we should get a class picture. If that's okay, Miss?" he asked, before Mikami nodded. After a couple of minutes, the class had assembled, and so Mochizuki could be in a picture, they took two photos. Afterwards, they entered the inn, and were introduced to the two innkeepers, Kensaku and Keiko Numata, who revealed that they were in fact the grandparents of Ikuo Takabayashi. After the class paid them their condolences, Adam stepped up. "No offense, but is there anywhere I can store my bike? I don't like the idea of leaving it out there." He said, before Kensaku nodded, and asked Adam to follow him, and showed him a shed he could keep his bike in. "Thank you." Adam said, bowing to the man, who simply held up a hand. "Anything to help out a classmate of my late grandson. Now, dinner will be served soon. I'd place your belongings in your room." The old man said, before Adam nodded, and followed him back inside. After placing his stuff in his room, he went downstairs, and joined the rest of his class in the dining room, with Adam joining Kouichi, Misaki, Teshigawara and Mochizuki at their table. For most of the meal, the room was deathly silent, but Adam noticed that Izumi kept fixing Misaki with a glare. Eventually, she stood straight up, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Miss Mikami, I would like to say something." Izumi stated, causing Mikami to look shocked for a moment, before she nodded. "Thank you." Izumi said, before she turned to the class. "I want to apologise to you all. I took on the Head of Countermeasures position, because no one else would volunteer, and tried to keep most, if not all the class safe and alive. But the Countermeasures we put into place failed. I want to apologise for my failure in my position. We've lost a lot of good people to the Calamity this year, and I can't say how sorry I am for my failure. But I also want to point your attention to someone who's stayed silent since the first incident this year." She said, before turning to the table Adam was sitting at. "Misaki." She said, causing the girl in question to turn to her slowly. "Even after being made existent again, she hasn't said so much as a word, let alone an apology, on the deaths." Izumi continued, before glaring back at Misaki, who got to her feet and turned to her. "Would it make any difference?" Misaki asked, before Izumi's face blanched. "What did you say?" she demanded, before Misaki repeated, "Would apologising make any difference? If you wish me to, I will apologise.", before Adam said, "Don't you dare, Misaki. You've got nothing to apologise for.", but Misaki bowed to Izumi and said, "I'm sorry." After she straightened up, Adam noticed that many members of the class were glaring at her. "Izumi's right." One boy in the class spoke up, causing a few heads to turn to him. "If you had stayed non-existent, we wouldn't be in this mess!" another boy said, causing Adam to rise from his seat. "Hey, relax, mate." He said, before another voice, a girl's this time, said, "In fact, it was Sakakibara who started talking to Misaki, and broke the rules. We should be blaming him for this!", causing Teshigawara to stand up in a rage. "Look, Sakakibara had nothing to do with what happened to the other people in the class. He didn't know about the Calamity, because no one told him about it!" he said, before the room erupted in a massive argument. Adam tried to diffuse the situation, but he saw that no one was listening, being too engrossed in their argument. Groaning, he pulled up his sleeve slightly, and fiddled with the Hidden Blade slightly, before raising his arm, and firing, causing a loud "BANG!" to occur, and everyone turned to him.

"FINGERS ON LIPS!" Adam yelled, putting a finger on his own lips to emphasise how serious he was. As he slowly looked round the room, each person copied his actions, putting their fingers on their lips. Looking to Miss Mikami, Adam raised his eyebrows, and she slowly did the same. "Good, now listen up. Yes, I understand we're all in a tense situation right now, but if we start arguing amongst ourselves, we're fucked. Now, once I lower my hand, you can all talk again, but don't get back into this argument." He said, before he turned to Izumi. "Akazawa, I understand your anger towards Misaki, but don't hold her responsible for what's happened to the class. The countermeasure had a chance of failing, you know that." He said, before Izumi looked at the table she was sitting at. Turning to Kouichi, he said, "Can you take Misaki back upstairs?", before Kouichi nodded. As the two got to the door, Takako decided to speak up. "What gives you the authority to order us around?" she demanded, before Adam spun to her. "You want to know what makes me have the authority? Alright." He said, before he spun to the class. "I'm the serial killer from a few months ago. I'm an Assassin, sent to this city to make a new branch of my Brotherhood." He admitted, to the class's shock. Turning back to Takako, he said, "You want to take this to a higher authority, Takako? Well guess what, there isn't one. It starts, and stops, with me. So, I don't care what you think, but there are 3 simple steps to not pissing me off, which is the only way you'll make it through tonight. And they are: 1, You might want to listen to what I have to say, 2, Sit your ass back down, and 3, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he ranted, before Takako slowly sat back down.

"Good, now, anyone got a mobile?" Adam asked the class, before Teshigawara held up a hand. "Hand it over." He ordered, before Teshigawara complied. "You're hardly going to get a signal. We're in the middle of the mountains." Izumi said, before Adam chuckled, as he pulled the back off the phone. "Oh, just you watch me!" he said, placing a small chip into the back of the phone, before replacing the back, and starting to dial a number. "Now, everyone, shut it. Got an important number to remember, very important number." He said, pressing call. Placing the phone to his ear, he heard, _"Dominic's Pizza Delivery, how can we help you?"_ , causing him to groan, before hanging up. "And again!" he said, starting to dial again, before slapping himself on the head. "Seven-six, not six-seven." He said, before calling the new number. As it dialled, he walked out the room, but not before saying, "Everyone, chill." Closing the door, he put the phone against his ear and said…

* * *

"This is Robertson, reporting in. Get me the Mentor."

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I actually feel sorry for my laptop's keyboard, as my fingers were literally flying across the keys writing this at such a speed, I could hear my laptop saying, "Please, have mercy!" Anyway, I''ll see you lot next chapter, in Chapter 9- Fire. Madman out!**


	9. Fire

**A/N: Welcome back to the Call For Blood! This chapter, things, for lack of a better word,** ** _heat_** **up in the class. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Fire**

 _"Well, I must admit, Robertson, I wasn't expecting for you to still be kicking, but I guess we can't always get what we want."_ The voice on the other side of the phone said, before Adam scoffed. "Yeah, sorry to disappoint. But I need to talk to the Mentor." He said, before the voice on the phone said, _"Alright, hang on a second."_ , before Adam heard a shuffling noise. After a couple seconds, he heard a different voice on the other end. What followed was a tense conversation…

* * *

 _"Hello? Robertson, is that you?"_

"Yeah it's me Mentor, reporting in from Yomiyama."

 _"Ahh, yes. I've been meaning to ask about your assignment there for a while."_

"That's funny, as I tried to report in before, but my number was blocked."

 _"What are you talking about?"_

"Cut the crap, Mentor. You knew about the Calamity, didn't you?"

 _*sigh* "Yes."_

"Why didn't you tell me before you deployed me here? I would've still accepted the mission, as I believed in the Brotherhood. I could've been killed at any point in the last few months, all because you kept information from me. You betrayed my trust."

 _"You're the best soldier our Brotherhood ever produced. We were afraid you would decline, and we needed to have an Assassin in Yomiyama."_

"We? You mean the Council? They knew about this?"

 _"Of course."_

"Do you have any idea how many good, innocent people have died because of you withholding information from me?"

 _"Collateral damage. We can explain our reasoning when you return, but for now, complete your mission, Robertson. That's an order."_

"Wrong answer. After I'm finished with this Calamity, I'm coming for you."

 _"Let's make this clear, Robertson. You go down this path, you won't like what you find."_

"You wanted me to become a better Assassin, Mentor. You got it."

* * *

Hanging up, Adam started to breathe heavily, before he threw the phone against the wall, shattering it. "FUCK!" He yelled, before he stormed back into the dining room. "Angry about something?" Izumi asked, before Adam glared at her. "Bite me." He said, before he growled. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He said, before storming upstairs. After he entered his room, he flung himself onto his bed, and punched his pillow in anger. "Stupid. Fucking. Idiot. Adam!" he said, accentuating each word with a punch. After he had taken his anger out on the pillow, he fell backwards, and stared up at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes, he heard the door knock. "It's open!" he called, before the door opened, and Yumi and Yukari walked in.

"What can I do for you two?" Adam asked, before Yumi scowled at him. "You're a killer?" she asked, before Adam sighed, and flicked his wrist, making the blade spring forth. "Yeah, I am." He said, sheathing the blade, before pushing himself off the bed. "Got a problem with that?" he asked, before Yumi shrugged. "I don't know. Is the Adam we met a separate personality, or something?" she asked, before Adam sighed. "No." he said, before looking between the two girls. "The Adam you've gotten to know is real, always has been." He said, before Yumi glared at him. "But you lied to us, kept your true identity a secret." She said, before Adam shook his head. "It was necessary to keep you all safe, Yumi." He said, before Yumi scoffed. "From what?" she asked, before Adam looked to Yukari. "She deserves to know, Adam." She said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, I'll make it brief." He said, before he sat down on a chair. "The people I used to work for, the Assassins, fight to keep humanity safe from people who wish to control you." He said, before Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Used to? When I found those blade things, you made it out you were still an Assassin." She said, before Adam nodded. "I was, but I only realised tonight that the Assassin Council had lied to me, by withholding the information concerning the Calamity from me. For that, when we stop the Calamity tonight, I'm taking the Assassins in Scotland down, each and every one." He said, before Yumi raised an eyebrow. "You mean kill them?" she said, before Adam nodded. "Only way to deal with treachery in the Brotherhood." He said, before Yukari stepped forward. "What do you mean, stop the Calamity tonight?" she asked, before Adam looked to her. As he went to answer, his door burst open, and Mochizuki ran in.

"What's up?" Adam asked, before Mochizuki ran up to him and whispered in his ear. His eyes widening, he looked at Mochizuki, and nodded. "I'll be right there." He said, before his friend nodded and took his leave. "What's going on?" Yumi asked, before Adam sighed. "Something that could explain how to stop the Calamity." He said, before cracking his shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later." He said, before exiting the room. Quickly walking through the building, he came to Mochizuki's room. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by Teshigawara opening the door. After an akward silence, Adam asked, "Are you going to invite me in, or do I need to persuade you?", flexing his wrist, ready to activate his blade. Standing to the side, Teshigawara allowed him to enter. Inside, he saw Kouichi, Misaki and Mochizuki sitting round a small tape recorder on the table. "Alright, what've we got?" Adam asked, pulling over a chair and sitting down. "Well, let's find out." Mochizuki said, starting the tape.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

 _"If you're listening to this, send the dead back to death. That's how to stop the Calamity once it's begun."_ The tape finished, before Mochizuki stopped the tape. "So, if we find out who the dead person is, and kill them, we end the Calamity, but also forget all about them." Adam surmised, before Kouichi nodded. "The only problem is, we don't know who the dead person is, and even if we did, would you be willing to kill a fellow student?" Sakakibara asked, before the group fell silent. "Of course I could." Adam said, flicking out his Hidden Blade. "If you lot figure out who it is, but can't do it, I'll take care of it." He said, before standing up and leaving the room, not waiting for anyone to answer him. As he walked through the halls, he saw Mr Chibiki helping one of the students, Daisuke Wakui, towards the front door. As he ran up, he asked, "What's wrong with him?", before Mr Chibiki said, "Asthma attack, but he doesn't have an inhaler. I'm taking him to the hospital." Nodding, Adam said, "I'll get my bike and accompany you.", before helping him get Daisuke into the car. "Mr Robertson…" Chibiki went to say, grabbing Adam's arm. Throwing him off, Adam said, "I may be an Assassin, but a classmate needs help, and I'm not about to let him die. Now get going!" he ordered, running off, before Chibiki sighed, entered the car and started driving.

As Adam marched over to the shed he stored his bike in, Yukari ran out of the inn towards him. "What's going on, Adam?" she asked, before Adam sighed. "Mr Chibiki's taking Daisuke to the hospital. He had an asthma attack. And I'm going with them." He said, as he opened the doors to the shed. "Why?" Yukari asked, as he got onto his bike. "Because everyone in that building lost what little trust they had in me." He said, fastening his helmet. "But you're still the best chance we have for survival, Adam." She said, before Adam chuckled. "Forget it, Yukari." He said, turning on the ignition. Stepping in front of the bike, Yukari said, "I'm not going to let you go, Adam." Growling, Adam said, "Move, Yukari, or I'm running you over." As Yukari shook her head, Adam pushed the throttle, speeding forwards, with Yukari ducking to the side, the bike narrowly missing her. Skidding to a halt, Adam spared Yukari a look. "I'm sorry, but I need to do this." He said, lowering his visor, before speeding off, seeing Yumi run up to Yukari. As he disappeared through the gate, Yumi asked Yukari, "Where's Adam going?", before Yukari said, "He's turned his back on us.", and allowed Yumi to help her up, and they both walked back into the inn…

* * *

 **A little while later…**

As Adam drove through the mountains, he soon caught up with Mr Chibiki's car, and drove alongside it for a while, before the car came to a halt. Pulling to a stop beside the driver's window, Adam pushed up his visor and asked, "Why'd you stop?" Looking over to him, Chibiki said, "You need to go back to your friends, Robertson. I can take care of Mr Wakui.", before Adam shook his head. "They don't need me." He said, before Chibiki said, "They do. More than you know." Looking down, Adam nodded. "You sure you'll be okay?" he asked, before Chibiki nodded. "I'll be fine. Now go. Go!" He said, before Adam nodded, slammed his visor down, and spun the bike round, before taking off.

* * *

At the same time, Kouichi and Misaki were trying to get to Izumi's room, but they had been attacked by Takako, who soon retreated. After Akazawa told them that Takako and her had heard Matsunaga's confession tape, and as a result, Takako seemed to believe that Misaki was the dead person. As Izumi got up to chase after Takako, the inn's PA system blared to life, and Matsunaga's tape played over it. After the tape finished, Takako's voice said, "Now you all know how to stop the Calamity. If we kill the dead person, and send them back to death, the curse will stop. And I have proof that the dead person is Mei Misaki. When we were younger, Misaki went to the same school as Izumi and I, and she had both eyes. Now, she's lost one eye, reportedly due to an accident at the same age as she was at the school. This means, that she was reborn incomplete. So, that means…. We must KILL HER!" After the PA stopped, Kouichi and Miskai turned to see numerous students exiting their rooms, chanting "Send the dead back to death!", some of them wielding weapons, such as a broom. As the students stepped towards them, Miss Mikami's voice called out, "Stop! You can't hurt a fellow student!", as she ran up. "Well, if Misaki's not the dead one, who is?" one student asked, before another yelled, "I don't want to die!" and ran forward, swinging a broom down. Running forward as well, Miss Mikami threw herself into the way of the broom, allowing the student to crack it across her head, causing her to fall to the floor, blood spilling from her head. Thankfully, she was still breathing. Taking advantage of the shock of the other students, Kouichi and Misaki ran past the students, and down the corridor.

Rounding a corner, they saw another group of students standing before them, with Yumi at their head. "I'll avenge my brother!" she yelled, brandishing a knife at them, but Sakakibara ran up and kneed her in the chest, sending her staggering backwards into two other students, before he and Misaki ran past them into one of the bedrooms, locking the door behind them. "Out of the window. We can climb into another room." Kouichi said, climbing up onto the windowsill, and shimmying along the outside wall, Misaki closely following behind him. When Misaki was about halfway across, they heard the door from the room they just exited crash open. Immediately after, Yumi's head popped out the window, and looked to the side, spotting Misaki. "It's you!" she said, adopting a psychotic grin, before climbing up onto the windowsill. "Send the dead…back to death!" she yelled swiping her knife at Misaki, but she missed, only cutting a few strands of the girl's hair. Unbeknownst to Yumi, this action caused her knee to slide off the windowsill, and she lost her balance, falling out of the window to the ground below, her eyes wide open with shock…

* * *

As Yumi fell from the window, the roar of a motorcycle echoed through the grounds, and Adam's bike skidded to a halt underneath the window, allowing the driver to catch Yumi in a bridal carry. "Just dropping in?" he asked, before Yumi embraced him. "Thank you, Adam!" she said, before Adam chuckled, and put her down, allowing her to stand. Looking down, he saw Yumi's discarded knife. "I leave for five seconds, and everything goes to shit!" he said, picking up the knife. "Takako found out that Misaki is the dead person." Yumi said, before Adam looked at her. "And you tried to kill her." He said, throwing the knife away. "Only way to finish the Calamity." Yumi said, before Adam nodded. "I know. I heard the tape." He said, before Yumi scowled at him. "Thought you were going to the hospital, anyway." She said, before Adam sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I fucked up." He said, before turning to look at the window, where Kouichi and Misaki had disappeared. "Well, I'm back." He said, before Yumi nodded. "And this time, I'm not fighting as an Assassin, and I'm not fighting for the Brotherhood. I'm fighting as a member of Class 3-3, and I'm fighting for my friends." He said, before Yumi nodded. "Alright, let's go." He said, pushing his bike into the storage shed, before taking Yumi's hand and running through the halls.

* * *

After a few corridors, Adam barrelled into a human shape when they rounded a corner, and both of them tumbled to the floor. "Adam?" a voice he recognised as Yukari's asked. Looking down, he saw he had collided with the girl. Standing up, he held a hand out to help her up, but she batted the hand away. "Well, fuck me for being concerned!" Adam said, stepping back. "You abandoned us, Adam." Yukari said, getting to her feet, before Adam nodded. "I did, but the fact that I'm here now shows where my true loyalties are now." He said, before Yukari sighed. "Fair enough. I'll take your word for it. But this doesn't change anything." She said, before Adam smiled. "I'll settle for that." He said, before they heard a scream from a nearby stairwell. Looking at his two companions, Adam nodded towards the stairwell door, before stepping over and opening the door. Inside, the three saw Kouichi and Misaki standing a set of stairs above them. After running up to them, Adam saw they were looking at a pair of legs flailing about. Immediately, Adam looked up, and saw Takako had her neck wrapped in cables, struggling to breathe. Immediately, his hand flew to his side, and withdrew his knife. Holding it by the blade, he aimed for a second, before flinging the blade through the cables, freeing Takako, who started to fall to the ground. Running up, Adam caught Takako, who erupted in a coughing fit, as she struggled to regain her breath. "Will I have to catch all you girls from a fall?" Adam asked, before setting Takako down, just as Izumi ran into the stairwell, and joined them.

"What's wrong with her?" Izumi asked, before Takako growled. "That bitch Misaki almost killed me!" the bespectacled girl said, causing the entirety of the group to look at Kouichi and Misaki. "That's not true. She got wrapped in the cables trying to kill Misaki, due to thinking she's the dead one." Kouichi said, before Adam stood up. "Any way to prove she's not?" he asked, before Takako spoke up. "There's nothing to prove! In elementary school, Izumi and I knew of a person named Misaki, who looked just like her! Now, apparently she lost her eye sometime at that age, but we knew her to have both eyes. So, she was born incomplete, making her the dead one. And I'm going to finish it!" she yelled, picking up her dropped knife, but Adam grabbed her arm, and swiftly disarmed her. "There's one thing you may have overlooked." He said, before walking over to Misaki.

"Misaki, one question, and I want you to be 100% truthful with me when you answer. Can you do that?" he asked, before Misaki nodded. "Alright. Here's the question: Are you an only sibling?" Adam asked, before Misaki shook her head. "I had a twin sister, also called Misaki, who is the one Takako is talking about." She said, before Adam nodded in understanding. "And is your sister okay?" he asked, before Misaki shook her head. "She died of leukaemia… in April." She said, before Adam sighed. "So that means the Calamity started a month earlier." He said, before Misaki nodded. "You expect us to believe that?" Takako asked, before Adam shot her a look, causing her to fall silent. "Well, if Misaki's not the dead one…who is?" Yumi asked, before Adam groaned. "Not a fucking clue." He said, before Misaki spoke up again. "May I?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "I know that I'll sound crazy, but I'm telling the truth." She said, but Adam smiled. "Trust me, I've been fighting a crazy curse all fucking year, along with all the shit I did as an Assassin. Anything's possible at this point." He said, before Misaki nodded, reached up to her eyepatch and removed it, revealing a bright green pupil.

"What the fuck?" Takako asked in shock, before Adam squirmed slightly. If he was honest, the eye creeped him out slightly. "A glass eye?" he asked, before Misaki nodded. "It was made for me by my adoptive mother after I lost my eye." She said, before Adam nodded in understanding. "Well, no offense, Misaki, but how does this help us find the dead person?" he asked, before Misaki continued explaining. "My eye allows me to see the colour of death on a person." She said, before Adam's eyes brow furrowed in confusion. "And this can help us find the dead one?" he asked, before Misaki nodded. "The only problem is, I see the colour of death on two people, one being the dead person, and the other being… you." She said to Adam, who's eyes widened. "Me?" he asked, before Misaki sighed and nodded. "But I don't think it's because you're dead, I think it's due to you living your life in death. Wherever you tread, someone is always guaranteed to die." She said, before Adam nodded. "That's true. So you know who the dead person is?" he asked, before Misaki nodded.

"Alright. Sakakibara." Adam said, turning to the boy in question. "Go with Misaki, find the dead person, and end this!" he said, before Kouichi nodded, Misaki put her eyepatch back on, and the pair took off. Turning to the rest of the group, Adam said, "We should get everyone else up to date on Misaki not being the dead one.", receiving nods from all the girls except Takako. "Got a problem with that plan, Takako? Misaki's proved she's not the dead one." He asked, before Takako nodded. "Alright, let's go!" he said, before the group exited the stairway.

* * *

"Adam, we can't just tell the rest of the class about Misaki not being dead." Izumi said, before Adam turned to her. "Why's that?" he asked, before Izumi jerked her head towards the entrance hall. "There's a fire in the dining room. Kouichi closed the door, but it could spread if we don't get everyone out." She said, before Adam nodded. "Is there anyone else in the entrance hall?" he asked, before Izumi nodded. "Noboru and Ouji." She said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, let's go get them." He said, before leading the group to the entrance hall. As they entered the room, they saw one of their classmates, Makoto Ouji, go to open the door to the dining room. "DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" Adam yelled, as the door cracked open. Immediately, there was a large gust of air, and the fire launched outwards, completely charring Makoto's body, killing him instantly, and throwing Adam backwards. As Makoto's body fell to the ground, Adam struggled to his feet. Looking to Makoto, he growled, "Son of a bitch!", before he and the group ran over to Noboru, who had been thrown to the side by the explosion. "You alright?" Adam asked, receiving a nod from the boy. "Okay, you are going to do something for me. Go find the rest of the class, and tell them to get out, away from the fire." He said, before Noboru nodded. "Alright, get going." He said, before Noboru ran off, up the left staircase. "Izumi, Takako." He said, turning to the two girls. "Can you go with him?" he asked, before Izumi nodded, and dragged Takako off after Noboru.

"What about Yukari and me, Adam?" Yumi asked, before Adam smiled. "Stay close to me." He said, before the two girls nodded, and followed Adam up the stairs. "While Takako and Izumi clear that side of the building, we'll take the other." He said, at the top of the right staircase. "Sounds good. Let's do it." Yukari said, before Adam smiled. "Alright then. Avante!" Adam said, before leading the girls down the halls.

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you all next time, with Chapter 10- Back to Death. Madman out!**


	10. Back to Death

**A/N: Welcome back to The Call For Blood! Sorry, I got too caught up in writing a Higurashi fanfic, which I'll upload sometime after I finish this one. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 10- Back to Death!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- Back to Death**

After Adam and the two girls had embarked to tell the rest of the class, they had split up to clear each side of the right building, with Adam checking the rooms, and Yukari and Yumi checking out the game room.

"You still sure we can trust Adam?" Yumi asked her partner, who shrugged. "Does it really matter?" Yukari asked, before Yumi sighed. "I guess not. If we can survive tonight, I guess we can at least tolerate him." She said, before Yukari nodded. "While we're here, I noticed you never answered me earlier." She said, before Yumi looked to her. "When I asked you how close you were to Adam." Yukari said, before Yumi said, "Oh." Looking down at her feet, Yumi said, "I'm… not too sure how I feel about him. He's done a lot for me, but I'm not too sure if the Adam I met was the same guy.", before Yukari walked over to her. "And… what were your personal feelings about that Adam?" she asked, before Yumi blushed and looked down. "Did you love him?" Yukari asked, before Yumi nodded. "You did as well, didn't you?" She asked, before Yukari nodded. "And as much as I shouldn't, I still love him." She said, before Yumi nodded in understanding. "You should tell him." She said, before Yukari smiled. "Yeah, I probably should." She said, before Yumi embraced her. "Good luck." Yumi said, before Yukari smiled and returned the hug. As the two broke apart, they didn't notice a shadowy man enter the room, and point an assault rifle at them.

As the man's finger started to tighten on the trigger, he was grabbed from behind by Adam, who said, "You picked the wrong girls, mate!" Grunting, the man threw Adam off, before sliding a knife into his hand and slashing at Adam, who dodged the blade, grabbed the man's arm and disarmed the knife, before throwing it to the side and tackling the man backwards, both of them landing next to a pool table. "You two, get back!" Adam yelled to Yukari and Yumi, who nodded and ducked behind a table. As Adam got back to his feet, his opponent tried to throw a punch, but Adam blocked the punch, and slammed the man's head onto the pool table, holding him down. Looking up, he saw another man enter the room. "I found you, Assassin!" the man yelled, running towards Adam, who kicked him backwards. Using his free hand, Adam grabbed a pool ball, and slammed it into the head of the man he had pinned, sending him to the ground, before grabbing a pool cue and slamming it into the arm of the man's ally, snapping it in half. As the man threw a punch, Adam raised an arm, but the man threw another punch, cracking Adam right in the jaw, sending him staggering. Seizing his opportunity, he threw another punch, but Adam grabbed his arm, spun him round and slammed the remaining half of the pool cue into his back, sending him to the ground. Tossing the cue backwards, Adam breathed heavily, before saw the man pull a knife out and stab towards him. Dodging to the side, Adam grabbed his arm, and bent it backwards, making the man fall backwards onto the pool table, as well as point the knife at himself. As the two struggled for a couple seconds, Adam succeeded in driving the knife into his enemy's neck. Standing up, and regaining his breath, Adam let the body fall to the floor, before saying, "Well fought."

As Adam struggled to regain his breath, Yumi and Yukari came up from behind the table. "Are they…dead?" Yukari asked, before Adam looked to the first man, who had regained consciousness was reaching for his knife. Kicking him in the face, sending him onto his back, Adam pulled his own knife from a sheath, and stabbed him in the heart. As the man bled out, Adam said, "Yes, Yukari. They're dead.", before he noticed a metal chain round his victim's neck. Pulling out a necklace, his eyes widened. "Templars. Son of a bitch!" he growled, looking at the red cross necklace. "You mean the ones the Assassins fight?" Yukari asked, before Adam nodded, pocketing the necklace. "Exactly. And if the Templars are here…" he said, before getting up. "We need to get everyone out, now!" he said, before running to the door. "What's going on?" Yukari asked, making Adam turn back. "I'll tell you what's going on. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's Volcano Day!" he said, before leaving the room. Looking to Yumi, Yukari nodded, before following him.

* * *

After catching up with Adam, the two girls followed him to the other side of the building, and after encountering a small group of students, who they told to get out of the building, they continued through the building. After rounding a corner, Adam skidded to a halt, as he saw a female he didn't recognise wielding a knife. "You!" the woman spat, pointing the knife at Adam, who held his two companions back. "Adam, you know this woman?" Yumi asked, before Adam shrugged. "Never seen her before, but she seems to know me. But judging by the venom she had in her voice, this is personal." He said, before the woman unsheathed a knife, and passed it to Adam, who caught it. Turning it in his hand, Adam's eyes widened when he saw the hilt. "I know this knife." He said, as he looked at the engraving on the blade, _"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine."_ As he looked up, he said, "Yumi, Yukari.", causing the girls to look at him. "Run." He said, before Yukari said, "We're not leaving you, Adam!" "I'm who she wants, now go! Get everyone else out of the building." he ordered, before Yumi nodded and pulled Yukari away.

"So, just you and me, Miss." Adam said, turning to the woman. "Who are you?" he asked, before the woman said, "You still can't remember?" Looking back down at the knife, his eyes widened in realization. "You were at the base the day the Assassins stormed it. Part of the Militia." He said, before the woman smirked. "That's right. And now you must realise, why you have to die!" she spat, before lunging at Adam, who ducked under her arm, and tripped her. "I don't want to fight you, Miss." He said, before the woman lunged at him quicker than he could react, managing to crack him in the side of the head, sending him backwards. "Too bad, Robertson." The woman spat, before Adam smirked. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly, before the girl faltered. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, before Adam repeated, "I'm sorry. For what the Brotherhood made me do. To you, and to your team. You were on one side, and we were on the other. I thought we were the good guys. I'm sorry.", causing the woman to growl. "I don't care if you're sorry. Sorry doesn't change what you did. Sorry doesn't bring them back!" she yelled, before Adam nodded. "I know, but I'm trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret. I don't want to fight you. I've got bigger problems than dealing with the Assassins or Templars right now. Walk away, and maybe you can get out of this alive." He said, before the girl furrowed her brow. "Something's got into you, Robertson…" she said, sliding a knife into her hand. "And I'm gonna rip it out!" she finished, lunging at Adam…

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

"We shouldn't have left Adam alone!" Yukari said, ripping her arm out of Yumi's grasp. "I know, but he wanted us to leave him. He can handle himself." Yumi said, before Yukari sighed and nodded. "I know, but I still don't like it." She said, before Yumi smirked. "You really must love him." She said, before Yukari nodded. "I do, even if he is an Assassin!" the bespectacled girl said, before Yumi nodded in understanding. "Understandable, as I do as well." She said, before Yukari nodded. "Should we go back for him?" she asked, before Yumi looked back towards the hall they had left Adam in. "He wouldn't want us to go against his wishes." She said, before Yukari nodded. "Fair enough." She said, before she saw a small group of students ahead of the two of them…

* * *

 **Back with Adam…**

Grabbing his arm, Adam's opponent spun him round, slamming his head into a window, shattering it. Growling, Adam managed to avoid having his neck opened by a shard of glass, and pushed backwards, slamming the woman into the wall behind them, then headbutted her, causing her to release him. Grabbing the hand that she was holding her knife with, Adam disarmed her, before pinning her to the wall, and pointing the knife at her. "I'm not your enemy, Miss. The Assassins lied to me. Trust me, I'm on your side." He said, before the woman faltered. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, before Adam raised his hands, and released her, before throwing the knife out of the window. "I was posted here by the Assassins to found a new branch of the Brotherhood. The only problem is that they neglected to tell me about the Calamity. I've been living at death's door for months, and I've lost a lot of innocent people." He said, before the woman scowled at him. "The Calamity?" she asked, before Adam nodded, before he glared at her. "You don't know." He said, before the woman nodded. "Alright, I'll explain everything. _If,_ you help me get these people out of this building, before the fire gets to them first." He said, before the woman sighed, and nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll help you. Not for you, but for the greater good." She said, before Adam nodded, and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "There's still a number of students in that side of the building." He said, before the woman nodded. "You're explaining everything after this, Robertson." She said, before Adam nodded. "I owe it to you. And, my name's Adam." He said, before the woman nodded, and took off.

"Good, now to find Yukari and Yumi." Adam said, before running in the direction the girls had ran off in. Eventually, he saw a group of students running down the central staircase, towards the front door. Smiling, he went to walk away, but he stopped when he heard a crash. Running back to the railing, he saw that the students were trapped under a chandelier, which had fallen on them. Vaulting over his railing, Adam landed on the floor below, and rolled to beside the chandelier. Immediately, he grabbed the chandelier, and exerted all of his strength, slowly lifting the chandelier. After trying for a minute, Adam was surprised when he felt the chandelier move even more. Looking to his side, he saw Mr Chibiki standing beside him. "Keep lifting!" the man said, before Adam nodded, and continued to lift, eventually making enough space for one of the students, Kenzou Kawahori to crawl out. "Can you give us a hand?" Adam asked, before Kenzou scoffed. "Yeah, right. I'm out of here!" he said, before running off. As Adam growled, he saw a pillar come crashing down, straight onto Kenzou's head, killing him instantly. "Idiot." Adam said, before he continued struggling to lift the chandelier.

* * *

After another minute, both Adam and Chibiki were tiring, but they had managed to rescue all but one of the trapped students. "I'm going to help her out. Can you keep this up?" Adam asked, before the man nodded, but they were surprised to feel the chandelier lift even more, giving Adam enough crawl space. Looking to his other side, Adam saw that the woman he had fought earlier was helping them. "Go." She said, before Adam nodded, and slid under the chandelier, and reached the trapped student, a girl by the name of Sayuri Kakinuma. "Sayuri, give me your hand!" Adam said, before the girl nodded, and took his hand. Exerting his strength, Adam pulled her out from under the chandelier. After releasing the chandelier, Mr Chibiki, Adam, and the unnamed woman got the students outside the inn, where Mr Chibiki's car was stationed, surrounded by a number of students, with Daisuke safe in the back seat. "I had to eliminate a number of my fellow Templars to get some of these students out of there. This better have been worth it, Robertson." The woman said, before Adam nodded. "It was. Trust me." He said, before Mr Chibiki cleared his throat. "Mister Robertson, who exactly is this?" he asked, nodding towards the woman. "She's my…partner." Adam said, looking to the woman, who hesitated, before she nodded. "Yeah. Partner." She said, quietly. "Very well." Mr Chibiki said, before the woman looked to Adam, who nodded, and looked round the students. "There's still people trapped inside there." He said, his eyes widening in realisation, when he saw Yukari, Yumi, Izumi, Kouichi, Misaki, Takako and Kazami were absent, along with a couple more students. "I'm going back in." he said, before the woman nodded. "I'm going with you." She said, before Adam nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

* * *

After fighting the fire and entering the building, Adam and the woman started to run through the halls, eventually running into two girls. "Adam!" one girl said, in a voice Adam recognised as Yukari's, before embracing him. Looking over her shoulder, Adam saw Yumi standing there. Releasing Yukari, Adam gently embraced her. "I am so glad to see you two are okay." He said, before Yukari noticed the woman accompanying him. "What is she doing here, Adam? She tried to kill you!" she demanded, before Adam said, "We've came to an understanding." Nodding, the woman asked Adam, "How many more people are left in here?" Counting on his fingers, Adam replied, "I'd wager, about 7 or 8, along with Miss Mikami." As the woman nodded, Yukari tapped Adam on the shoulder. Turning to her, Adam saw she was holding a bag out to him. As he looked to her in confusion, Yukari said, "I believe this belongs to you." Confused, Adam opened the bag, his eyes widening when he saw his equipment, more specifically, the equipment he had told her to watch over. Nodding, he said, "Thanks, Yukari.", before zipping the bag shut, and slinging it over his shoulder. "Alright, let's go." He said, before his companions nodded, and allowed him to lead them through the halls.

* * *

After seeing numerous empty halls, Adam saw Kazami walking through the halls, carrying a knife. Looking round him, Adam saw two girls from the class, Aki Matsui and Kyouko Kaneki, walking down the corridor, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Kazami raising his knife. Leaping forwards, he grabbed Kazami's arm, and slammed him into the wall, startling the two girls. "Drop it." He warned, before Kazami growled, and headbutted him, sending him staggering, before rushing at him, and trying to stab him, but Adam blocked the blade. "I will send the dead one back to death!" the crazed boy yelled, before Adam managed to throw him off. "So, what's your plan, Kazami? Keep killing everyone until you kill the dead one?" he asked, before Kazami shrugged. "If I must." He said, before Yukari screamed, "Kazami, stop!" Grunting, Kazami looked from Adam to her. "I will finish this, Yukari!" he yelled, before Adam looked to her. "Stay back, Yukari. I've got this." He said, reaching down and unsheathing his knife. "I'm not gonna kill you, Kazami. I ain't built like that. But, I am going to make this hurt." He said, before the boy scoffed, and lunged at him. Unfortunately for Kazami, the sheer skill difference between the two meant he received numerous slashes, making him drop his blade, before he was pinned to the floor. "I win." Adam said, before he raised his fist and knocked Kazami unconscious. "Alright, let's get him out of here." He said, before he hoisted Kazami onto his shoulders. "I'll take him, Adam." The Templar woman said, before Adam nodded, and passed Kazami over to her. "Alright, I'm going to find Kouichi and the rest. You lot get outta here." He said, going to head off, but Yukari and Yumi ran up beside him. "We go together." They said, before Adam sighed, and relented. "Alright, let's go." He said, before looking to his partner. "Take care of them." He said, before she nodded, and lead the others off. "Alright, then. Avante!" Adam said, leading Yukari and Yumi in the other direction.

Eventually, they reached a staircase, where they saw Kouichi and the rest of their friends were engaged in what seemed to be a heated discussion. "Is there a problem, you lot?" Adam asked, as he and the girls joined them. "I don't fully trust Misaki, that's the problem!" Takako said, before Adam sighed. "And?" he asked, before Izumi glared round at them. "We gave Misaki a chance, but we haven't found the dead person. So, we're doubting whether she was telling the truth, or if she was spinning a story to keep herself alive." She said, before Adam growled slightly. "Look, she's our best method of staying alive. So, quit arguing." He said, before Takako growled. "You don't order us around, Adam." She said, before Adam smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry…" He said, flicking his wrist, activating his Hidden Blade. "Were you saying something?" Looking at the blade, Takako stepped back. "You wouldn't." she said, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?" he asked, before Takako scowled. "Alright, you've made your point." She said, before Adam nodded and withdrew the Blade. "Alright, we all chill now?" he asked, before he saw a flash of lightning outside. _"Shit. That's gonna be a problem if that gets closer."_ He thought, before another flash occurred, even closer than the last one. "Guys…" Adam said, before the group looked to him. "You all might want to move." He said, before the group looked at him quizzically. "Take a look outside." He said, pointing towards the window. Looking out, the group's eyes widened when the window exploded in a bright flash, sending glass shards flying towards the group, who managed to get out of the way, but Izumi was too close. "Izumi, MOVE!" Adam yelled, before running forwards, and barging the girl out of the way, putting himself in the way of the glass. Since the group were blinded by the flash, they didn't see what damage had been done, but when they could see again, they were shocked by what they saw…

* * *

Adam, thanks to the angle he had been at when he pushed Izumi, had only his arm in the way of the glass, but the shards had pinned him to the wall by his hand, causing him to slump over from the pain. "That's not what I had in mind." He said, before Izumi ran over to him. "Why did you save me? You put yourself in danger." She asked, before Adam smiled. "Trust me, if you had stayed where you were, you'd be dead. I figured this was the lesser of two evils." He said, before he looked to Misaki. "Alright, Misaki. Since this might be the last chance I get: Are you sure you know who the dead one is?" he asked, before the girl nodded. "Kouichi. Takako. Izumi. Go with her. Put them down." He said, before the three nodded, and followed the girl out of the room, leaving Adam, Yukari and Yumi alone.

"You…idiot, Adam!" Yukari said, kneeling down beside Adam, her face in tears. "For what? Saving my friends?" the boy laughed out, before Yumi scowled. "This isn't the time for jokes, Adam." She said, before Adam smirked. "Look, I'm pinned to a wall by my hand. I'll be honest, this hurts like a bitch, but if I ignore it, not so bad." He said, straightening up, regretting that decision instantly, when a shot of pain ran up his arm. "Well, at least I did the best I could." He said, before he grabbed Yukari's shoulder. "You want to help me out?" he asked, before Yukari nodded immediately. "Then I need a long piece of fabric." He said, before Yukari nodded. "Why?" she asked, before Adam said, "I'll need to stop the blood flow somehow.", and Yukari nodded. "Activate your Blade, Adam." She said, before Adam nodded and complied, springing the blade loose. Taking a hold of his arm, Yukari guided it to her shirt sleeve. "Do it." She said, before Adam nodded, and sliced right through, severing a large piece of fabric from the sleeve. Afterwards, Adam sheathed his blade, before turning to his hand. "Alright, now for the tough part." He said, before he grabbed his wrist, and breathed heavily. "I am so going to regret this." He said, before he started to pull his hand off the wall, leaving a large bloodstain on the glass shards. Eventually, he pulled his hand free, and took the fabric from Yukari, quickly wrapping it round his hand. Tightening his makeshift bandage, he flexed his fingers a couple of times, before smiling. "It'll do." He said, before looking to the girls. "What you standing there for? Let's go." He said, before running off up the stairs.

* * *

As they headed towards the main entrance, they heard a creaking sound of above them. "Watch out!" Adam yelled, before the three dodged out of the way of the ceiling as it came crashing down, narrowly missing the three of them. After they got to their feet, Adam saw that both ways they could go were blocked off by flaming wreckage. "Great, we're trapped!" Yumi said, before Adam smirked. "There's always a way out." He said, before walking over to the window. "Fuck my life." He said, before elbowing the window, shattering it. "Yumi, come here." He said, before the girl joined him. Detaching his Hidden Blade from his left arm, he tightened it onto Yumi's arm. "After you connect, press the button I do to release. Make sure you connect with your legs." He said, before the girl nodded. "Why?" she asked, as Adam helped her aim her arm. "Cause if you don't, your neck will snap on contact with the tree trunks." He said, before he fired the grappling hook, which connected with a nearby tree. "Ready?" he asked, before the girl nodded. "Well, good luck." He said, before placing a hand on her back, and pushing her out the window. As he saw the girl connect with the tree, and detach, he smiled. "Good on you, Yumi." He said, before walking over to Yukari, who was huddling in a corner.

"Yukari, let's go." He said, before the girl shook her head. "I can't, Adam." She said, before Adam kneeled beside her. "Look, Yukari, if you don't move, we both die." He said, looking back at the fiery hallway. "What do you mean, we both die? Save yourself. Forget about me." She said, before Adam shook his head. "Can't do that." He said, before looking back at the hallway. "Look, all you have to do is trust me. I'll do all the work." He said, before the girl looked at him. "Yukari, do you trust me?" he asked, holding out his hand. Hesitating for a second, Yukari took his hand, and stood up. "I trust you, Adam." She said, before Adam smiled, and said, "Hold on.", pulling her in closer, before aiming his grapple out to the same tree. Firing the hook, he connected with the tree, before he looked to Yukari. "Let's go." He said, before leaping out of the window. Swinging towards the tree, Adam connected with his legs, as he had instructed Yumi to do, wincing as he felt his legs get dislocated. Releasing the grapple, Adam and Yukari fell a short distance to the ground, where Yumi was waiting.

* * *

"You okay, Adam?" she asked, as Adam had fallen to the ground when the two landed. "Slight miscalculation." He said, before he grabbed his legs, and pushed them back into their sockets, wincing at the slight pain. "Alright…" he said, flexing his legs. "Let's get back to the others." He said, before getting up and leading the two girls towards the entrance, but they came across the shed where Adam had stored his bike earlier, where Misaki, Kouichi, Izumi and Takako were gathered round a large pile of wood. Limping over, Adam asked, "What's up?", before he looked down to the body trapped under the rubble, and his eyes widened. "No. Fucking. Way." He said.

Trapped under the rubble was Miss Mikami, but her face, which was usually done up with makeup, was that of Reiko, Kouichi's aunt. Turning to Sakakibara, Adam asked, "Your aunt's the dead one?", before the boy looked to Misaki. "According to her." He said, before Misaki nodded. "She is. I can see the colour of death on her." His eyes flicking to Misaki's glass eye, he saw that Mikami was covered in a strange hue. "Alright, then. Kouichi…" he said, picking up a pickaxe on the ground, and passing it to Sakakibara. "Do it." He said, before Kouichi's eyes widened. "I can't." he said, before Adam nodded. "Believe me, Kouichi, it's best if you do it, since you're family to her, but if you don't, I will." He said, flicking his Hidden Blade free. Nodding, Kouichi stepped up, and raised the pickaxe. "I'm sorry, Reiko." He said, his face in tears, as his aunt struggled. Looking up, Reiko said, "Kouichi…"

The pickaxe came down, and there was nothing, but dead silence…

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up, Chapter 11- Aftermath. See you all then. Madman out!**


	11. Aftermath

**A/N: Welcome back to The Call For Blood. Getting extremely close to the end of this story, so I hope you enjoy Chapter 11- Aftermath!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11- Aftermath**

After Kouichi took out Reiko, the group joined the rest of the class out the front of the building. Oddly enough, only Adam, Yukari, Yumi, Kouichi, Misaki, Izumi and Takako could remember Reiko. But, they understood why, as Matsunaga's tape had said that anyone not present at the extra's death would forget all about them. Shaking it off, the group decided to stay quiet, so they didn't get made out to be crazy. After they watched the inn burn to the ground, they let the medical authorities attend to them after they arrived. Adam, especially, got the worst of it, with his hand and leg injuries. Luckily, he had enough foresight to hide his equipment, including the blade he had given Yumi. As for his unnamed 'partner', she had decided to disappear, but not before she told Adam her name: Anna Montgomery. After promising to meet her at the café first chance he got, Adam bid her farewell.

After having his injuries treated, Adam went to the shed, and collected his bike and his equipment, but before he could ride off, Yukari pulled him over. "You can't ride in that state, Adam." She said, before Adam smirked. "I've been in worst states than this, Yukari. Trust me." He said, before Yukari slapped him. "I deserved that." He said, before he looked back at her. "I need to be alone for now." He said, before Yukari sighed, and nodded. "I can house Yumi, if you want." She said, before Adam looked over to the girl in question, who was smiling at him, before he nodded. "I've got a feeling she'll take that offer." He said, before he put his helmet on, and kicked his bike into gear, before speeding off. Smiling, Yukari turned back to the group, and walked over to Yumi. "Hey, Yukari." She said, before Yukari smiled. "Hey, Yumi." She said, before embracing her friend. "It's over. It's finally over." Yumi said, before Yukari nodded. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Adam." She said, before Yumi smiled. "Yeah. Where'd he go?" She asked, before Yukari replied, "He's…gone home. He needs to be alone right now. We should leave him be for a while." Nodding, Yumi said, "I've got nowhere else to go." Nodding, Yukari said, "Well, yes, you could.", causing Yumi to look at her. "If you want, you could stay with me." She said, before Yumi smiled, and nodded. "I'll take you up on that offer." She said, before Yukari smiled. "We'll get your stuff from Adam's, then we'll head to mine." She said, before Yumi nodded. "But how are we going to get there?" she asked, before Yumi faltered. "I have no idea."

"I can drive you two." Mr Chibiki's voice spoke up, before the girls turned to him. "You sure, Mr Chibiki?" Yukari asked, before the man nodded. "Miss Akazawa." He said, drawing Izumi's attention. "Can you keep everyone in line?" he asked, before the girl nodded. "Right. You two, in the car." Mr Chibiki ordered, before the two girls followed him, and soon after, they were driving through the mountains, trying to catch up with Adam.

* * *

 **Half an hour later, Adam's place…**

After parking his bike in his garage, Adam slowly stumbled into his house, locked the front door, and collapsed onto his bed, sighing when he felt the mattress sag slightly. Deciding to catch some rest, he was just about to doze off, when he heard his front door unlocking again. "Adam?" Yukari's voice asked, before Adam sighed, and pulled himself off of his bed. Looking round the doorframe, he saw Yukari and Yumi standing in the living room. "We're just here to get Yumi's clothes." Yukari said, before Adam nodded, and disappeared round the door, returning a minute later with a bag packed. Handing it to Yumi, he said, "Well, it was fun having you.", causing the girl to smile. "Yeah, it was certainly…educational." She said, before Yukari tapped her shoulder. "We should get going. Adam will be wanting his rest." She said, making Adam smile slightly. "I'll see you out." He said, before walking the girls to the door. "Appreciate you driving them here, Mr Chibiki!" he called out, when he noticed the driver of the car. "Well, Mister Robertson, even if you are injured, I still expect to see you in class tomorrow. No excuses." The librarian said, making Adam scoff and give him a two-fingered salute. "Yes, sir." He said, before he turned to the girls. "See you around, Adam." Yumi said, before Adam nodded. "You can bet on it." He said, before the girls bowed and headed to the car. After watching the car disappear down the street, Adam locked his door again, then fell back onto his bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow…

* * *

 **A couple of weeks later…**

After the night at the inn, the class had slowly returned to normal, and Mr Chibiki had decided to return to the post of teacher that he had previously held for Class 3-3. After his hand had healed, Adam had met with Anna at the café, where he had explained everything about the Calamity. Nodding in understanding, Anna realised that the Templars hadn't told her about the Calamity. Ergo, she was in the same position as Adam. She had quickly taken her leave, with Adam telling her to contact him when she got the chance, before he left himself. He had decided to keep from wearing his Assassin's robes, as he had turned his back on the Brotherhood, instead stuffing them at the bottom of his bag.

* * *

One day, after class had ended, Adam had decided to head up the roof, where he could think about some things. Surprisingly, he had found Anna up there. After greeting her, Adam was surprised to hear her say, "I'm going after the Templars." Turning to her, Adam replied, "Well, if you want, I'll help you out.", making her look at him in confusion. "Let's just say, I've got my own score to settle with the Assassins." He said, before Anna nodded. "When do you plan on leaving?" she asked, before Adam shrugged. "Well, I didn't have a set time, but I'm guessing that idea just got changed to ASAP." He guessed, before the woman nodded. "I booked a ticket back to Scotland yesterday. I leave tomorrow." She said, before Adam nodded. "I'll be there." He said, before he heard a gasp from behind him, making him turn to the stairwell, where he saw the rest of his friends. "You're leaving?" Yukari asked, before Adam sighed and nodded. "I have to. Anna needs someone to have her back. That, and I need to settle my own score with the Assassins." He said, before Izumi glared at him. "You're going to kill them." She guessed, before Adam looked at her. "Yeah, I am." He said, before most of his friends nodded. "I understand, Adam. Go and do what you have to do." Teshigawara said, stepping up, and offering his hand. Clasping it in his own, Adam said, "Thanks Teshigawara.", before the boy took off, with Mochizuki and Kazami following him. Next, Izumi embraced Adam. "Good luck." She said, before Adam smiled. "Thanks. I'll need it." He said, before she took off, and Takako walked up. "I never thought of a way to thank you for saving me, that night at the inn." She said, before Adam held up a hand. "No thanks necessary." He said, before Takako shook her head. "I don't care." She said, before she stood up, and kissed Adam on the cheek. "Thank you." She said, her face bright red, before she took off. "Well, that was unexpected." Adam said, before Misaki stepped up. "I need to get back to the shop." She said, before Adam nodded, and Misaki extended her hand. Shaking it, Adam said, "See you around, Misaki.", causing the girl to nod, before she walked off, with Kouichi going to follow her, but Adam held him back. "Take care of her." He said, before Kouichi nodded, and Adam let him leave. Finally, this left Adam, Anna, Yukari and Yumi alone.

"Hey, Anna?" Adam asked, causing the woman to look at him. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked, before the woman nodded. "I'll see you down there." She said, before disappearing down the stairs. "Alright, you two. Hit me with it." He said, before Yukari embraced him, her face covered in tears. "I don't want you to leave." She said, before Adam gently pulled her off him. "I have to. But, I'm not leaving forever. I'm coming back when we're done." He said, before Yukari looked at him. "Promise?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "Promise." He said, before Yukari shook her head. "I want to believe you, but it feels like we're not going to see you again." She said, before Adam nodded. "Yumi, come here." He said, gesturing for her to join them, which she did, walking over to them. "Yukari, hold out your arm." He said, before reaching to the Hidden Blade on his arm. Detaching it, he secured it to her arm. "Yumi, you too." He said, detaching his other blade, and securing it onto her arm when she held it out. "I'll come back for those." He said, before he plunged his hand into his pocket. "Also, Yumi, I've been meaning to give you this." He said, withdrawing a key and giving it to her. "Is this…a key to your place?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "You're always welcome there." He said, before Yumi smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you, Adam." She said, before Adam smiled and looked to Yukari. "Still got yours?" he asked, before she held up the key he had given her. "Can you two keep an eye on my place for me, keep it in order for me?" he asked, before the two nodded. Afterwards, Yumi tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you, in private?" she asked, before Adam nodded, and the two of them walked round the back of the stairwell.

"Look, Adam, I don't know how exactly to put this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Since you helped me out, I've come to…" Yumi started to say, before she choked up. "Yumi, you don't need to say anything. I already know." Adam said, before the girl looked to him. "Really?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "I'm a killer, not an idiot." He said, before Yumi looked down at the ground. "Sorry I've put you on the spot like this. I know you won't pick me, Adam, but I just needed you to know." She said, before Adam lifted her chin up, and kissed her. "I'm sorry." He said, when they broke apart. "I can't." Nodding, Yumi said, "I understand. Thank you.", before she took off. Growling slightly, Adam planted his head on the wall. "God, fucking, dammit!" he said, headbutting the wall with each word, before he walked back to beside Yukari, who was leaning on the railing, looking out over the city.

"So, she told you?" before Adam nodded. "Yeah, but I had to let her down." He said, before Yukari nodded. "Yeah, I guess since you're going to be away, you can't get into a relationship." She said, before Adam chuckled, and leant on the railing beside her. "Yeah, but as you know, I'm coming back. I might have a chance then." He said, before Yukari smiled and looked to him. "You must really like this place, if you're coming back." She said, before Adam laughed slightly, and looked back at the city. "Yeah, I always knew there was something keeping me here." He said, before Yukari smiled. "Really? That's good." She said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, but I was wrong. It's not some _thing_ , but some _one._ " He said, before Yukari turned to him. "A girl?" she guessed, before Adam chuckled. "That obvious, huh?" he asked, making Yukari chuckle. "I bet you'd make her happy. Who is it, may I ask?" she asked, making Adam shake his head in response. "Now, that would be telling." He said, causing the girl to smile. "I need to get going." Adam said, looking at his watch. Nodding, Yukari allowed him to get to the stairs, before she called him back. "Can I at least ask how you met her?" she asked, before Adam smirked. "Well, I guess you could say, she took a wrong step down the stairs, and literally crashed into my life." He said, before looking back at the city. "See you around, Yukari." He said, before taking off down the stairs, leaving Yukari alone on the roof. Looking at the city for a couple of seconds, Yukari's eyes widened in realization, before she ran down the stairs, trying to catch up to Adam, but she made it to the courtyard just in time to see his bike speed off. Slumping to her knees, Yukari started to silently cry, shortly being joined by Yumi, who embraced her from behind. "I'm sorry." She said, before Yukari returned the hug.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"If you figure out who the dead person is, talk to your friends, work out a plan. Trust those closest to you." Teshigawara and Mochizuki's tape said, before they ended the recording, and secured the tape to the top of the locker they had found Matsunaga's tape in. After shutting the door, they walked back towards the main school building.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

As Adam and Anna got onto the plane that would take them back to Scotland, Adam kept his gaze out of the window, all the while thinking…

 _"It's been a month since that night at the inn, when the Calamity ended._

 _I know that what happened that night hasn't stopped the Calamity forever. The curse will undoubtedly occur next year, and claim more lives. But I can't think about that, as now, I'm heading back to Scotland, to settle my score with the Assassins. But, I won't be going alone."_

Looking to Anna, Adam saw her nod towards him. Returning the gesture, he returned to look out the window.

 _"She's going to get vengeance on the Templars, as they betrayed her, same as the Assassins betrayed me. Now, we're working together to take both organisations down. Thanks to their ignorance, good, innocent people have died. They'll regret that when we catch up to them. So, Assassins, Templars, I'd suggest you start running, as we, are the Militia, and we're coming…_

 _For you."_

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, the final chapter, Chapter 12- Epilogue. See you all then. Madman out!**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: And welcome back to the Call For Blood! Sorry I went AWOL for a bit there, I got a bit too wrapped up in the Higurashi fanfic I'm writing, which I've called** ** _When the Brothers Cry,_** **so look forward to that. Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of Another: The Call For Blood: Epilogue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- Epilogue**

 **1 Year later…**

"You…traitorous bastard!" The Architect coughed out, as he lay dying from his wounds. Kneeling down, Adam said, "Nah, the Assassins betrayed me, and the Templars betrayed my partner. So, we went on a crusade against both organisations. And, judging by the fact that the Mentor and Grandmaster are dead, even after teaming up to stop us, and all their officers are dead except you, I'd say it went pretty well.", before he looked to Anna, who was pouring a line of gasoline through the base, along with a couple more soldiers they had recruited. "The Assassins are broken. The people have nobody to protect them." The Architect breathed, before Adam nodded, and pressed his hand on the wound, making his victim wince in pain. "Yeah? Well, I don't care. Thanks to the Assassins, good people died in Japan. Innocent people." He said, before standing up. Looking up at him, the Architect burst into laughter. Scowling, Adam straightened back up, and nodded towards Anna and their men, who took the cue and left. As Adam went to follow Anna out, he heard the Architect say, "You know, it's funny how good, innocent people tend to die around you!", making Adam stop, and hold a hand out to Anna, who passed him a matchbox. Lighting a match, Adam turned back to the Architect, "Kiss my ass, _Puto_." He said, before dropping the match into the gasoline trail, which immediately ignited, heading towards some explosive barrels. Looking back towards the entrance, the Architect yelled in anger, just as the barrels exploded, absolutely obliterating the base, along with everyone inside.

As the authorities gathered to investigate the burning base, Adam and Anna overlooked the scene from a nearby hill, hidden from view. "So, we're done." Adam said, before Anna nodded. "Can't believe it myself. The Assassins and Templars in Scotland, wiped out in less than a year." She said, before Adam smiled and clasped her shoulder. "Well, it certainly wasn't easy, but we did it." He said, before Anna smiled. "What will you be doing now?" she asked, before Adam smiled. "I've got unfinished business in Yomiyama." He said quietly, before Anna nodded. "What about you?" he asked, before Anna shrugged. "I seem to have developed enjoyment for what we've been doing." She said, before Adam furrowed his eyebrows. "Hunting Assassins and Templars?" he asked, before Anna nodded. "I'm thinking of becoming the Director of a third faction, which poses as a security force, but whose real goal is to kill Assassins and Templars." She said, before Adam smiled. "Well, I can say I helped found it, but I'm retiring from this kind of work. I'm done fighting." He said, before Anna nodded. "The only problem is I have no idea what to call it." She said, before Adam scratched the beard he had grown in the last year. "The Militia?" he offered, before Anna nodded. "I like it." She said, before extending a hand. "Well, I wish you luck with your endeavours in Yomiyama, Adam." She continued, before Adam shook her hand. "And the same to you…Director. Am I right in assuming this is the last we'll be seeing of each other?" he asked, before Anna nodded. "Yeah, it's safe to assume that. Now get going." She replied, before Adam nodded, and started walking away, turning back only once to give Anna a salute, which she returned.

* * *

 **1 week later…**

Disembarking at the airport, Adam called a taxi, and waited for it to arrive. When it eventually did, he climbed in the back, and asked, "Can you drop me off at the hill outside Yomiyama City?", receiving a weird look from the driver. "Why not in the city itself?" he asked, before Adam smiled. "I want to walk into the city, experience a bit of the countryside." He said, before the driver nodded. "Fair enough." They said, before starting the engine, eventually pulling up outside the city. After Adam got out the taxi, he rustled in his wallet for a second, before passing a couple notes to the driver. "Keep the change." He said, making the driver smile and nod, before they drove off. "Well, well, well…" Adam sighed, turning to look at Yomiyama. "Long time, no see." He finished, before starting towards the city.

* * *

Entering the city, Adam went straight for the café he used to frequent, and took a seat at the bar. After waiting for a minute, a bartender came up to him, and Adam recognised her as Mochizuki's half-sister. "What can I get you, sir?" she asked, before Adam said, "Just a beer." Nodding, the woman asked for his identification. Nodding, Adam pulled out a card, and passed it to her. Handing it back to him, the woman collected a bottle, before uncapping the top, and passing it to him. As Adam took a swig, she went to ask him something, but she was cut off by the door opening. "Teshigawara, this is your last warning. Don't start something tonight. I don't care if my brother and Kazami are here." She called out, before a grunt from behind Adam occurred, and the sound of chairs being pulled out were heard. "You were going to ask me something?" Adam asked the bartender, who nodded. "Forgive me, but have we met? You seem familiar to me." she asked, before Adam smirked. "That depends…" he said, before jerking his head over to where Teshigawara was sitting. "He cause trouble often?" he asked, before the woman sighed. "No, he just gets into fights with another guy and his friends. Teshigawara's usually a kind guy, but he's in the middle of recovering from rough times last year." She said, before Adam sat up a bit straighter. "What happened?" he asked, before the woman looked at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, before Adam smirked. "Try me." He said, before the woman nodded. "Class 3-3 at the school. Once a month, each year, someone connected to the class dies, be it a student, teacher, their parents or grandparents. This curse has been called the Calamity." She said, making Adam nod in understanding, even though he already knew all of this. "And let me guess, Teshigawara was in that class last year." He said, before the woman nodded. "A lot of people died last year, and a lot more would have, if their class didn't have a saving grace." She said, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "Which was?" he asked, before the woman leant in to whisper to him. "A student who was…let's just say, a bit more than ordinary." She said, before Adam nodded. "In what way?" he asked, before the woman smiled. "He was a killer. Had been for years. Actually belted out his identity in front of the whole class, just to stop a large class argument. They managed to find a way to stop the Calamity prematurely, and a week or so later, he disappeared. Been AWOL ever since." She explained, before Adam sighed, and decided to come clean.

"It's true. I have been…distant, haven't I?" he asked, looking over to Teshigawara. "I knew it was you. I never forget a face." Mochizuki's sister said, before Adam looked towards her. "You gonna turn me in?" he asked, before the woman shook her head. "You had a part in saving my brother's life. You're secret's safe with me." She said, quietly, making Adam smile, before he saw a group of men walk over to Teshigawara. "They the ones causing trouble?" he asked, before Mochizuki's sister nodded. Looking back to the group, Adam saw that they were clearly antagonising Teshigawara and his two friends. Emptying the rest of his bottle, Adam went to stand up, but the bartender grabbed his arm. "Don't get involved." She said, before Adam smiled and pulled her hand off. "I'm going to finish it." He said, before walking over. Tapping the leader of the hostile group on the shoulder, he said, "Hey, mate, your guy there seems to have had enough. How about you leave him be?", causing the man to spin and try and punch him, but Adam dodged the punch. "Beat it, asshole." The man said, making Adam scowl. "I'm going to have to ask you not to call me that." He said, before the man grinned. "What, asshole?" he asked, before Adam leaned in towards him. "Call me an asshole, one more time." He warned, before the man smirked. "Ass…" he started, before Adam moved in a flash, and decked the man. As he struggled to his feet, the man's friends glared at Adam, who simply smirked and said, "Whatever you guys are thinking, rethink it." After a few seconds of silence, one of the men ran at Adam, but Teshigawara speared him to the floor, with Kazami and Mochizuki being engaged in a melee with another two. After a few minutes, Adam and his three companions were standing round the man's gang, who were all groaning on the ground, clutching their sides.

Looking over to Teshigawara, who had fell to the floor to regain his breath, Adam grabbed the leader of the group by the shoulder, and pulled him up, slamming him into the wall. "Look, punk, I don't care who you are, but if you come anywhere near this bar, or Teshigawara and his friends again, I'll make what happened here look like child's play. Got it?" he said, before the man nodded. "Good boy, now get lost." He said, before flinging the man to the floor. Scrambling to his feet, the man got his companions up, before they all ran out of the café. Turning to Teshigawara, Adam extended a hand. When Teshigawara took it, Adam asked, "Never could keep yourself out of trouble, eh, Teshigawara?" he asked the boy, who looked at him in confusion. "Do I know you?" the boy asked, before Adam spread his arms. "I've only been gone a year, and you've already forgotten me?" he asked, before Teshigawara's eyes widened. "Adam?" he asked, before the former Assassin nodded. "Good to see you, old friend." He said, embracing Teshigawara, before shaking Mochizuki's hand. "Good to have you back, Adam." Mochizuki said, before Adam smiled. "It's good to _be_ back, Mochizuki." He said, before his gaze went to Kazami. "Kazami." He said bluntly, as he still had a bit of a chip on his shoulder from when Kazami tried to kill him at the inn. "Robertson." Kazami returned the gesture, before shaking Adam's hand briefly. "Thought you were back in Scotland, Adam." Teshigawara said, before Adam nodded. "Took less time to settle my score than Anna and I thought." He replied, before he looked to his watch. "I need to get going. Tell you what…" he said, putting his hand in his pocket, and withdrawing a notepad and a pen. "Give me a call sometime." He ordered, tearing off a piece of paper and passing it to Teshigawara. Nodding, Teshigawara asked, "Do Yukari and Yumi know you're back?", before Adam scowled and shook his head. "Not yet. And I want to be the one to tell them." He said, before Teshigawara nodded. "You've got our word." He said, before Adam bowed his head. "See you three around." He said, before the three nodded and allowed him to take his leave.

* * *

After exiting the café, Adam pulled up his hoodie, which he had adopted as part of his style over the past year, and started to walk through the town, and came to a park near his old residence. Completely avoiding the park itself while pulling down his hood, he climbed a tree beside it, and situated himself in the branches, where he blended in with the darkness in the top, and he slowly drifted off to sleep. Waking up an hour or so later, he heard the sounds of two people walking. Making sure he was fully blended in, Adam heard one voice, which he recognised, say, "Yukari, I know you're holding onto this hope, but we need to move on. He knew he wasn't coming back, so he made us a false promise.", before the second replied, "I know, Yumi, but I promised that I would wait for him, and I'm going to keep that promise." His eyes widening at the second voice, Adam sat up a bit straighter. As he watched, he saw his two former roommates enter the park and sit down on the swings. Getting an idea, he pulled his hood up, then plunged his hand into the pocket in the inside of his jacket.

"Yumi, you know he's a man of his word." Yukari said, before Yumi sighed. "I know. It's part of the reason I fell in love with him. And I know it's why you did as well." She said, before looking at her arm, where Adam's old Hidden Blade was still situated. "You ever took it off?" Yukari asked, showing her own arm, the Blade still secured to it. "No. I can't bring myself to." She said, before Yukari smiled. "You don't want to lose him." She said, before Yumi nodded. As she went to reply, the two jumped when a knife embedded itself into the frame of the swings. "What the fuck?" Yumi breathed out, before they turned round when they saw a hooded figure drop from the trees, and land next to them. Walking over, the figure yanked the knife out of the frame, before putting it back inside his jacket. "Well, you two certainly haven't changed. Most people would have run." He said, before Yukari's eyes narrowed. "It can't be…" she said, before turning to Yumi. "Only one person can throw a knife that well, and knows our names." Yumi said, before Yukari turned back to the figure, who smirked and lowered his hood.

"Hey you two. Long time, no see." Adam said, before Yukari stood up. "Adam?" she asked, before the man nodded. "Hey, Yukari. Miss me?" he said, before Yukari ran forward and embraced him. "A year. You were gone a year!" she said, before Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I was. But I'm back now. I have a promise to keep, after all." He said, making the girls' hands fly to their wrists, but he held up a hand. "Not what I'm talking about." He said, before Yukari's eyes widened. "You mean…" she said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." He said, before Yukari pulled him close, and kissed him. After they broke apart, Adam breathed out, "I've been waiting a year to do that.", before he looked to Yumi, who was looking at the ground. "C'mere." He said, holding out his arms, before Yumi started slowly walking towards him. At the last moment, she ran up and hugged him. "It's good to see you, Yumi." He said, before the girl replied, "You too." After a few moments, Adam broke away from her.

"When did you get back, Adam?" Yukari asked, causing Adam to look at his watch. "About, 3 hours ago." He said, before the girls smiled. "So, you and Anna…settle your scores?" Yumi asked, making Adam smile and nod. "Yeah, we did." He replied, before he looked between the two of them. "One question: How's my house?" he asked, before the girls smirked. "It's good. We've been keeping it in order for you, as we promised." Yumi said, making Adam smile. "Show me." He said, before the girls nodded. "Sure, let's go." Yukari said, before they left the park, with Adam pulling his hood back up. After walking for a few minutes, they reached the old house.

"Ready?" Yukari asked, before Adam sighed and held up his key. "Always." He replied, before unlocking the door, and pushing it open. "Home sweet home." He said, looking round the house, which looked exactly the same as a year ago. "Your bike's still in the garage." Yumi said, making Adam turn to the two girls. "Thanks, you two. I owe you a lot." He said, causing the girls to smile. "Well, you can start paying it back." Yumi said, making Adam turn to her. "I need to get going, but you two have some catching up to do." She said, before pushing Yukari over to him, and closing the door behind her. "She's right." Yukari said, before kissing Adam again…

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"Alright, you two, where's this surprise you mentioned?" Izumi asked, as Takako, Misaki, Kouichi and herself followed Yukari and Yumi into the café. "Have a look over there." Yukari said, jerking her head towards a table at the back at the room. Looking over, the former Head of Countermeasures and her friends saw Adam sitting there, beard and all, clasping a cup of coffee. "No way." Izumi said, before Yumi smiled. "Yep. He's back." He said, before the two smiled, and all six of them walked over. "Welcome back, Adam." Izumi said, after sitting down. Smiling, Adam replied, "Thanks, Izumi. Good to see you all are doing good.", making his friends smile. "So, what have you all been up to the past year?" he asked, before they all recalled their experiences over the past year…

"Well, as fun as this has been, I gotta get going." Adam said, after about an hour had passed. "Where you going?" Izumi asked, before Adam smirked. "I need to get used to this town again, so I'm going for a ride." He said, before Misaki stood. "I need to get back to the shop. Some things I need to get. Could I trouble you for a lift?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, that's fine with me. Just come out when you're ready." He replied, before exiting the café, with Misaki following closely behind him. Outside, Adam passed the eyepatched girl the spare helmet. "Ready?" he asked, before the girl nodded, and slid on the bike behind him. "Hold on tight." He said, before pushing the throttle, and tearing off down the street. After turning multiple corners, including the street where Yumi's house was (gladly having been rebuilt in the past year), they arrived at the doll shop, which still succeeded in creeping Adam the fuck out. "This place, no matter how many times I come here, always gives me the creeps!" he said, his eyes narrowing when he saw Misaki smirk. "Dolls tend to have that effect." She explained, before passing Adam back the helmet. "Thanks for the ride." She said, before Adam replied, "Anytime." "Well, I'll see you around, Misaki." He said, before tearing off down the street.

After driving around for a while, Adam pulled up outside his house. "Goddamn, it's good to be back." He said, as he parked his bike in the garage, and entered his home. After flopping onto his couch, he groaned. _"I forgot, this couch makes my back feel like a fucking Jenga tower. But at this point, I couldn't care less."_ He thought, as he got himself into a more comfortable position. After a while of staring up at the ceiling, he heard the front door opening. Smiling, he pushed himself up off the couch, and greeted Yukari and Yumi as they walked in. "Hey, Adam. You get used to the town again?" Yumi asked, before Adam nodded. "Turns out, I never forgot. Took far less time to drive about than I thought it would." He said, before the girls nodded. "Well, what are your plans for now?" Yukari asked, before Adam shrugged. "Get a job, settle down. I never was good at planning." He said, before he smirked at the blush on Yukari's face. "Settle down, eh?" Yumi asked with a smirk. "Let me rephrase. I meant that I'd settle for a life unlike the one the Assassins thrust me into. It'll take time, but I need to move on." Adam said, holding up a hand. "Ahh, I see." Yumi said, before looking to Yukari, who was still blushing. "So, I'd better get started." Adam said, getting off the couch…

* * *

 **5 Years Later…**

Sneaking up behind his target, Adam readied to lunge. Making sure he chose his steps carefully, he moved forward, holding his breath, before he leapt forward, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. "Morning, honey." He said, before the girl smiled. "Morning, sweetie." Yukari replied, before turning round, and kissing Adam. "That you away to work?" She asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, the boss called me and Yumi in." he said, before Yukari nodded. "Alright, good luck." She said, before Adam smirked. "Thanks." He said, before he kissed her again. "I'll be sure to tell Yumi you said hi." He said, before Yukari nodded, and kissed him again. "Alright." She said, before Adam walked out of the house. Looking back at the plate of sandwiches she had been making, Yukari saw that one of them was missing. "You motherfucker!" she yelled, as she heard the front door close.

After shutting the front door, Adam ran down the path of his house, with the sandwich he had swiped in his hand. Vaulting his gate, he slid across the hood of his partner's car, and entered the passenger side door. "You're too childish." Yumi said, before Adam smirked. "What's the point in being grown-up, if you can't be childish sometimes?" he asked, before Yumi smirked. As she went to reply, Adam heard his phone go off. Answering the call, he asked, "Adam Robertson here. Hello?" _"I understand you're the man to talk to about a certain group of individuals?"_ the voice on the other end asked, before Adam looked to Yumi. "What group of individuals would that be?" he asked, before putting the phone on speaker. "I'm speaking about the Assassins." His eyes widening, Adam looked to Yumi again, who nodded. "Alright…" he said, picking his phone back up…

"We're listening."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, it's just because I literally have no idea what else I can do here. I put that ending there as a possible segue into a sequel story, or, if you wish, you can come up with your own ideas on what happens. This story was just to show how Adam, as an Assassin, would deal with the Calamity. If you want a sequel, leave a review saying if you do or not. Anyways, thanks to all those who read all the chapters of Another: The Call For Blood. Madman out!**


End file.
